Shine a Light
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Continuação da You Belong With Me! Seria o amor forte o suficiente para ultrapassar todos os obstáculos?
1. Prólogo

_**Shine a Light**_

**Prólogo**

**(Sunny POV)**

_**O Proféta Diário**_

_Dumbledore e Potter em um complô?_

_Há alguns meses atrás, a comunidade bruxa foi informada através de Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornou após a fatídica morte de um dos alunos de Hogwarts durante uma das provas do Torneio Tribruxo. Porém, até agora, não há nada que prove a veracidade deste fato. O atual diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore afirma que o fato é incontestável, e que os acontecimentos atuais, de desaparecimentos e mortes sem explicações, são feitos de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Agora, meus caros leitores, pergunto-lhes se estou sendo petulante em questionar as palavras do sábio Alvo Dumbledore. Afinal, se Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta à vida, recrutando novos aliados, não teríamos algum tipo prova? Os Aurores já não estariam a postos em cada canto do país, ajudando-nos e auxiliando-nos da maneira que fizeram durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa? Se este fato fosse realmente verdadeiro, estaríamos em estado de calamidade novamente, e não vivendo tranquilamente nossas vidas, enfrentando os problemas de sempre, estou certa? _

_Porém, o que realmente me intriga é por que. Por que Dumbledore e Potter estariam inventando mentiras sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, alarmando as pessoas novamente e cutucando feridas nas quais todos tentam se esquivar? _

_Por Heather Pear_

- Isso é tão ridículo! – exclamei assim que terminei de ler os absurdos do jornal. – Acusar_ Alvo Dumbledore_ de formar um complô para tentar enganá-los! Quem eles pensam que são?

- Exatamente! – disse Ness, que havia me mostrado jornal antes mesmo de me cumprimentar ao entrar na minha casa. – Meu pai disse que o Ministro não quer aceitar o fato de que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e está obrigando todo mundo a fazer o mesmo.

- Como se fossemos acreditar nisso.

- Pior que tem gente que acreditou, muita gente, aliás. – ela falou e se jogou na minha cama.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Mudando de assunto, alguma notícia de Fred? – perguntou, mexendo na minha mesinha de cabeceira.

- Não muitas, ele me mandou uma carta no começo do mês dizendo que estava proibido de mandar informações, e que antes de Setembro daria algum jeito para vir me ver, mas só.

- Hum, o Tom anda escrevendo uma carta por semana, às vezes mais, e em todas ele diz que está com saudades e que preferia mil vezes estar fazendo lições de transfiguração a assinar tantos currículos para emprego.

- Ah, não me faça lembrar que esse é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts!

Ela estendeu os braços como se rendesse e continuou a remexer as minhas coisas.

- Você tem alguma noticia da Lys? – perguntei.

- Nenhuma, mas recebi umas cinco mil cartas da Lola perguntando a mesma coisa.

- Idem. Estou preocupada.

- Ela deve ter resolvido incorporar a Julieta Capuleto e decidiu fugir com seu Romeu.

- A Lola saberia, não?

- Não, vai que a Lola no fundo é Rosalina e decidiu dar novos ares a personagem se tornando a vilã da história?

- Você andou lendo Shakespeare, Ness?

- Se eu disser que sim, arruinarei a minha reputação, então não, não li.

Ri e joguei meu travesseiro em sua cara.

- E Selly onde está?

- Na França, _claro_. – debochou. – Ela convenceu os pais a voltarem lá.

- Erik deve ter odiado. – brinquei.

- Com certeza.

- Lola, pelo o que eu soube, está na casa do Riley.

- Coitado, deve estar enlouquecendo.

- E nós estamos aqui, abandonadas, reclamando da política.

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Eu queria estar na Bulgária. – reclamou.

- Admito que estou surpresa por você não ter ido para lá de alguma maneira. Você já tem 17 anos, Ness, podia muito bem aparatar lá e...

- Você espera tantas coisas ruins de mim... – ela falou e fez um biquinho com os lábios.

- Você me dá motivos.

- Que mentira! Eu sou tão santa.

Olhei-a, incrédula.

- Certo, mudemos de assunto, sim?

Assenti e nós recomeçamos a conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Amores da minha vida! Estamos de volta com a Shine a Light! Depois de um inverno tenebroso, nós finalmente voltamos. Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova fic e que seja tão bom de ler quanto foi para escrever! Eu postei antes e sem a nota da Lola, porque nossos horários não coincidiram e a Sunny implorou para que eu postasse, então cá estou eu, arriscando a minha vida ao fazê-lo. Semana que vem teremos o capítulo 1! Lys x **


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Shine a Light**_

**Capítulo 1**

Era dia 31 de Agosto, às três horas e trinta minutos do período da tarde precisamente, e eu estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira no quintal de casa, lendo. Este era, provavelmente, o décimo livro que eu estava lendo nas férias, tamanha era o meu tédio e minha vocação para ser _nerd_. Eu estava lendo uma das últimas linhas do livro, logo, era a parte mais emocionante de todas, o momento que eu estava esperando desde o começo, quando minha visão é subitamente resumida a nada.

- Adivinhe quem é. – a voz de Fred ecoa até meus ouvidos.

- Você sempre vai fazer isso? – perguntei.

- Sim, porque eu amo ouvir você dizendo meu nome.

- Mas é muito fácil!

- Diga.

- É óbvio que é o Jorge! Pronto, agora tire a mão dos meus olhos, quero terminar de ler.

- Muito engraçado, Sunny. – Fred falou e levou as mãos ao meu cabelo, puxando-o levemente fazendo-me olhar para ele.

- Oi. – falei.

- Oi, senti sua falta.

- Eu senti mais.

- Duvido. – ele riu e se inclinou em minha direção.

Fechei os olhos ao sentir seus lábios contra os meus. Sem interromper o beijo, eu me virei e fiquei de frente para ele. Levei minhas mãos até seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, enroscando seu cabelo entre meus dedos. Subitamente, Fred se separou e olhou-me, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Sabe, Sunny, eu preservo muito a minha vida para ficar arriscando-a assim. – ele disse e contornou a cadeira que eu estava, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Então, controle-se.

Eu ri e dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Como você chegou aqui?

- Aparatei. – respondeu, pomposo.

- Ah, é, esqueci que meu namorado agora é um homem adulto.

- Acho melhor tomar cuidado com meus atos, então.

- _Fred!_ Você está ficando pior do que a Ness, seu pervertido!

- Sun, sinto lhe informar, mas quem levou para o mau caminho a minha inocente frase foi você.

Corei, e baixei meu olhar.

- A culpa é sua. – falei.

Fred riu e pegou minha mão, traçando um caminho nas costas da mesma com o dedo.

- Por onde tem andado? – perguntei, encarando-o.

- Por aí – respondeu-me, vagamente.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e retirei minha mão da sua. Fred ergueu a cabeça.

- Por aí?

- É sigiloso. – disse, olhando para os lados, procurando por alguém que estivesse nos espionando e prosseguiu num tom mais baixo: - Dumbledore pediu-nos para que não constássemos nada. Mas, bem, eu passei o verão todo na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

- Ordem da Fênix?

- É, uma organização que Dumbledore criou para lutarmos contra Você-Sabe-Quem durante a Primeira Guerra, agora resolveram retomá-la.

Fred suspirou.

- Você viu no Profeta Diário? O que estão falando sobre Harry?

- Vi – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – São uns ignorantes. E o pior é que estão colocando Dumbledore na forca. Aposto que foi a primeira manchete de muitas que terão sobre ambos serem mentirosos.

- O Ministério está controlando o Profeta – disse Fred. – Eles vão fazer de tudo para tirar o diretor da jogada.

- Quer dizer que vão demitir o Dumbledore? – perguntei, horrorizada.

- Eu acho. Ou pior, vão infiltrar em Hogwarts.

O silêncio recaiu-se entre nós e ficamos absorvidos nos nossos próprios pensamentos.

- Eu tenho que ir – disse ele, subitamente, olhando para o céu, que estava escurecendo. – Não era para eu estar aqui, estamos sob vigilância máxima.

- Mas você acabou de chegar – falei, com um biquinho. Fred beijou-me rapidamente.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... – ele suspirou e desviou os olhos. Quando voltou a me encarar, parecia ter tido uma ideia. – Venha comigo.

Arregalei os olhos.

- _Como?_

- Venha comigo. – ele repetiu.

- Fred, eu acho melhor não... Não tem motivo para eu ir, quero dizer, eu adoraria ficar com você, mas... não.

- É claro que tem um motivo! Você não está segura aqui, Sun, assim como eu fiz, qualquer Comensal da Morte pode aparatar aqui!

- Mas eles não farão isso, somos só uma família aparentemente trouxa...

- E o que eles fazem? Matam e torturam famílias inteiras...

Estremeci, e desviei os olhos.

- Vamos, Sun. – ele insistiu, e pegou meu rosto com as mãos, forçando-me a olhá-lo.

- Eu tenho que falar com os meus pais. – respondo, por fim. – E temos que dar um jeito de protegê-los, Fred.

Ele assentiu, e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu te amo. – falei.

- Eu também te amo, Sun, muito.

Sorri de lado, e me levantei.

- Eu não vou falar com eles sozinha, Sr. Weasley. – brinquei, e ele fez uma careta.

Andamos de mãos dadas pelo jardim até a entrada dos fundos. Antes de entrarmos, Fred conjurou um pergaminho e escreveu uma mensagem rápida, dando a Dean – minha coruja – que levantou voou logo em seguida. Já dentro de casa, estava tudo muito calmo e silencioso, como de costume, logo subimos rapidamente pelas escadas e em pouco tempo estávamos em frente ao escritório da minha mãe. Olhei para Fred, e percebi que ele estava meio pálido, e perceptivelmente nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, Fred, o máximo que ela dirá é não. – falei.

Ele assentiu e bati na porta.

- Entre. – minha mãe disse.

Abri a porta e puxei Fred comigo, para dentro.

- Oi, mãe.

- Oi, Sun. – ela disse, sem nos olhar; pigarreei e ela levantou o olhar. – Ah, olá Fred.

- Oi, Sra. Kafka. – ele respondeu.

- Mãe, lembra-se de quando eu lhe expliquei sobre Você-Sabe-Quem? Que eu lhe falei o que aconteceu na primeira guerra bruxa, e que ano passado ele retornou?

Ela assentiu com o cenho franzido.

- Então, existe uma associação, a Ordem da Fênix, que luta contra ele e o seus Comensais e eu quero participar.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos de preocupação.

- Como assim quer participar?

- Eu quero lutar, mãe. – expliquei. – Eles matam pessoas inocentes! E Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás de um menino sem motivo algum! Como você espera que eu fique?

- Você é apenas uma criança! – ela exclamou, exasperada. – Não pode _lutar_.

- Eu sei o que eu quero e vou lutar pelo o que eu acredito.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso agora? – ela perguntou, lançando um olhar rápido – e meio ameaçador – para Fred.

- Porque eu quero passar o resto do verão na sede da Ordem.

- De jeito nenhum! Quantos anos você acha que tem?

- Mãe, é por uma causa maior! O que você acha que eu vou fazer lá, festa?

Ela me lançou um olhar fuzilante, mas eu me mantive firme.

- Se você não permitir, eu fujo.

- Você se encaixa em que parte desta ideia, rapaz? – mamãe perguntou a Fred, que enrijeceu ao meu lado.

- E-eu só...

- Ele me contou sobre a Ordem. – menti.

Minha mãe fechou os olhos e suspirou, ao abri-los novamente vi que a batalha estava ganha.

- Há alguma possibilidade de eu conseguir te impedir?

- Não, mãe, me desculpe.

- Quando você irá?

- O mais rápido possível.

- Já sabem que você está indo?

- Eu mandei uma coruja há pouco tempo. – Fred respondeu.

- Avise-me quando chegar. – ela disse e sorriu levemente. – Apesar de ter sido um pouco insolente, eu me orgulho muito da pessoa que você se tornou, Sunny. Não se preocupe que eu falo com seu pai, sim?

Sorri e corri para abraçá-la.

- Obrigada, mãe. – falei, enquanto a abraçava. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você, filha. – ela disse e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. - Nem ouse passar o Natal em Hogwarts, ouviu?

Ri e assenti, me desvencilhando dela, delicadamente. Andei até onde Fred estava, e peguei sua mão. Saímos da sala e fui direto ao meu quarto.

- Ah, ainda bem que eu já comecei a guardar as coisas no malão. – falei ao abrir o mesmo. – Não vai demorar tanto tempo.

- Você tem certeza, Sunny?

- Mas que indecisão, homem! Primeiro me pede para te acompanhar até a Ordem e depois me pergunta se eu tenho certeza?

- Eu fui egoísta em te pedir isso. – Fred falou, olhando-me. – Eu só pensei em mim, não pensei em como seria para seus pais ou para você.

- Não se preocupe, Fred. O que eu falei para minha mãe é verdade, eu quero lutar pelo o que eu acredito. – disse. – E não se preocupe, ok? Meus pais vão ficar bem.

Fred ficou em silêncio, então comecei a arrumar o resto das minhas coisas dentro do malão. Alguns minutos depois, Dean posou na minha janela com um pergaminho presa em sua pata.

- Eu pego. – disse Fred e levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera sentado.

Ele desenroscou o pergaminho e abriu-o.

- O que eles disseram? – perguntei.

- Que está tudo bem, e que você ficará no quarto de Gina e Hermione.

Soltei a respiração com alívio, e fechei o malão. Peguei a gaiola de Dean e a coloquei lá dentro.

- Estou pronta.

Fred assentiu e pegou a varinha do bolso, fazendo o malão diminuir e flutuar até seu bolso.

- Então vamos. – ele estendeu a mão e eu a segurei firme.

Fechei os olhos e após ouvir algo parecido como um estalo, senti a pior sensação do mundo. Parecia que eu estava sendo sugada por uma espécie de cano, onde não tinha oxigênio suficiente para meus pulmões aguentarem. A sensação era que não tinha nada a minha volta e tudo se resumia a mão de Fred segurando a minha. Quando estava prestes a aparentemente morrer asfixiada, tudo voltou ao normal e eu abri os olhos. Tudo a minha volta girou e eu senti Fred me segurando pela cintura.

- É horrível, né?

- Céus, como as pessoas conseguem aparatar o tempo todo? – perguntei quando a minha visão se estabilizou.

- Costume. – ele respondeu e começou a me guiar.

Pelo visto, havíamos aparatado em uma pequena praça cheia de árvores altas. Fred estava me levou até a rua mais próxima e parou a frente de duas casas numeradas como 11 e 13, olhou para os lados e me entregou um papel. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Leia rápido e decore – disse.

_A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, Londres._

Com um leve tremor, as duas casas começaram a se distanciar pouco a pouco, dando espaço a uma nova casa, mais escura e muito menos bem cuidada que as outras.

- Eu amo magia – murmurei, com um sorriso no rosto. Subimos os degraus e Fred bateu na porta.

Uma fresta da porta se abriu, dando lugar a um olho azul, que reconheci ser do Sr. Weasley.

- Ah, Fred! – ele exclamou, abrindo a porta por inteiro. – Estávamos esperando por vocês dois. Olá, Sunny.

- Oi, Sr. Weasley. – falei, corada.

- Sua mãe estava quase arrancando os cabelos quando percebeu que você havia sumido, só se acalmou quando recebeu a carta. – ele disse, e nos levou até a cozinha, onde havia muita – muita mesmo – gente reunida.

Ótimo, havíamos chegado na hora do jantar.

- Graças a Deus! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley ao nos ver. – Considere-se sortudo por eu não colocar você de castigo pelo resto do verão, Fred Weasley.

- Ah, Molly, quem nunca fugiu de casa na adolescência? – disse uma voz desconhecida.

Me virei ao som dela e pulei de susto.

- _Black._ – murmurei.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Sirius Black na área, hell yes! lol. O que acharam do segundo capítulo? :3 Lys x**

****N/Lola: Capítulo um aí, leitores! Está ficando bom**? Mandem reviews! Lola xx******


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 2**

Sirius Black? O fugitivo? O ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban? Mas o que raios ele estava fazendo na Ordem da Fênix? E por que ninguém estava chocado com a sua presença?

- Então, Sunny, este é o Sirius, você já deve ter visto-o nos jornais e... Hum, Sirius, está é minha namorada, Sunny – apresentou Fred.

- Não se preocupe – Sirius falou, ao ver minha expressão de choque. – Eu não mato mais, ficou chato. Arranjei outro hobby.

- Boa maneira de tranquiliza-la, Padfoot – disse o Prof. Remo.

Olhei para Fred, que ria. Ele apertou minha mão.

- Sirius é inocente – explicou-me.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e Sirius piscou para mim. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ouvimos um estrondo vindo do corredor.

- Opa – a voz ecoou.

- _Ralé, sangue-ruim, lixo! _– uma outra voz, grossa e antipática, veio do corredor.

Sirius fez uma careta e ele e Remo correram para o corredor. Ao acompanha-los, vi que uma mulher, _de cabelos roxos, _e aparência jovem colocava o porta-guarda-chuvas de perna de trasgo no lugar, enquanto um quadro de uma mulher velha e ranzinza gritava a plenos pulmões.

- _Quem _são essas? – perguntei, olhando do quadro para a mulher de cabelos roxos.

- A mulher do cabelo roxo é a Ninfadora Tonks, mas se a chamar de Ninfadora, ela...

- Não me chame de Ninfadora! – exclamou Tonks, e seus cabelos ficaram vermelhos.

- Ela faz isso. Sempre.

Enquanto Remo e Sirius fechavam a cortina do quadro, Fred me apresentou à Tonks.

- Minha mãe é adorável – Sirius comentou, ironicamente.

- Por que o quadro dela está aqui? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido.

- Porque aqui era a minha casa – disse, dando de ombros. – E a maldita usou um feitiço para que o quadro não saísse. Então, estamos presos à ela, querendo ou não.

- Ah. – falei. – Não há nenhum contra-feitiço?

- Eles já tentaram de tudo – Fred disse. -, mas nenhum funcionou.

- Que estranho. – comentei enquanto nos acomodávamos na mesa.

- Gina, vá chamar Ron, Harry e Hermione. – mandou a Sra. Weasley. – E Sunny, querida, por que não a acompanha e deixa suas coisas lá em cima?

Assenti e Fred me passou o pequeno malão que estava em seu bolso. Segui Gina pelas escadas até onde, provavelmente, era o quarto em que ela e Hermione estavam dividindo.

- Papai colocou mais uma cama quando soube que você viria. – ela disse, sorrindo meigamente. Eu já disse quanto essa menina é fofa? – Enquanto você ajeita suas coisas eu vou chamá-los, ok?

- Tudo bem. – falei, e coloquei o malão em cima da cama.

Gina saiu do quarto e encostou a porta atrás de si ao sair. Não tinha muita coisa para eu fazer, já que estava tudo muito pequeno dentro do malão, então segui o caminho de volta.

-... você não pode ficar com raiva de todo mundo. – ouvi a voz de Gina abafada pela porta entreaberta.

- Eu _não estou_ com raiva de todo mundo. – Harry respondeu, e suspirou.

- Mas está agindo como estivesse.

- E por que você se importa?

- Porque eu gosto de você, Harry.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e eu olhei pela fresta da porta. Sim, eu sou curiosa.

Harry e Gina estavam de pé e se encaravam como se desafiassem um ao outro a dizer algo.

- Na verdade, eu amo você. – ela falou, e se aproximou um pouco dele.

- Gina, eu... – Harry começou a dizer, mas a menina o impediu de continuar, beijando-o.

Sorri e comecei a me afastar para dar privacidade ao jovem casal.

- Oi, Sunny! – Hermione disse, atrás de mim, me dando um susto básico.

Viro-me e sorrio para Ron e Hermione.

- Olá! – falei. – Como estão?

- Apesar do mau tempo, estamos bem. – ela responde e Ron a olha com o cenho franzido.

- A Sra. Weasley está chamando-os para o jantar.

- Vá descendo, Ron, eu chamo o Harry. – mandou Hermione e ele deu de ombros, seguindo o caminho das escadas.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, Hermione já havia aberto a porta, mas, por sorte, Harry e Gina estava apenas se abraçando.

- Hum, a Sra. Weasley está chamando. – ela disse.

Eles se entreolharam, com um olhar carregado de significação.

- Certo – disse Gina, finalmente e se afastou do garoto, passando por nós e descendo as escadas.

Hermione, corada por tê-los interrompido, indicou com a cabeça para que eu fosse na frente e segui os passos de Gina.

- Estaremos na cozinha – foi tudo que ouvi Hermione dizer a Harry antes de chegar ao patamar.

* * *

><p>A rotina da Ordem da Fênix era agitada, porém extremamente tediosa. Não era permitido que saíssemos da casa, muito menos que respondêssemos alguma carta com muitas informações e passávamos a tarde inteira arrumando a bagunça que, por anos, havia ficado por lá.<p>

- Eu estou começando a desconfiar que essa poeira está se regenerando. – falei, enquanto passava um paninho em cima dos livros.

- Ou Monstro está sujando tudo à noite. – disse Gina.

- Não o culpe, Gina! Ele está preso nesta casa há anos, e respeita a Sra. Black mais do que tudo, por que faria uma coisa dessas? – repreendeu-a Hermione.

Gina segurou o riso e continuou a limpar. Pouco tempo depois, Ron apareceu na porta chamando-nos para o almoço. Durante os períodos de refeição, todas as pessoas da Ordem reuniam-se no Largo, o que fazia da cozinha um espaço praticamente inutilizável. Tonks, a mulher de cabelos roxos, era uma pessoa adorável, no final das contas, além de muito desastrada – o porta guarda-chuvas que o diga. Assim como Sirius, que descobri ser uma pessoa muito descontraída, apesar de todos os anos em Azkaban.

Suspeito que essa é a primeira vez, que eu não falo no nome de Fred por tanto tempo! Pois bem, eu e ele não temos muito tempo para ficarmos juntos, mas comparando com a falta de notícias do começo das férias, estou mais do que satisfeita! Além do mais, nada que esperar todos estarem dormindo...

- As férias acabaram. – comentei na nossa última noite antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala de estar da mansão dos Black, eu com minha cabeça encostada ao seu peito e ele fazendo pequenos círculos na minha mão.

- Não me dê más notícias nesse momento, Sun. – ele disse, e eu ri um pouco.

- É o nosso último ano, Fred. – virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. – Depois disso, nada mais será igual.

- E ainda temos uma guerra pela frente. – ele completou, sério.

- É. – suspirei, e sussurrei. – Eu estou com medo.

Fred aproximou-se de mim, e me abraçou.

- Não tenha. – murmurou, afagando meu cabelo.

Sorri contra seu pescoço, e me aconcheguei a ele.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou.

- Eu também.

Após mais alguns minutos juntos, nos despedimos com um beijo e seguimos para nossos respectivos quartos. Na manhã seguinte, eu estava tomando café da manhã na cozinha, na companhia de Sirius, do Prof. Lupin, da Sra. Weasley – o Sr. Weasley já havia ido para o Ministério -, de Hermione e de Tonks quando ouço um barulho estranho seguido por um grito.

- Gina! – ouço Jorge exclamar e vários passos apressados descendo as escadas.

Corremos até as escadas e encontramos Fred e Jorge amparando Gina, que estava esparramada no chão com um malão em cima dela.

- _O que aconteceu aqui?_ – bradou a Sra. Weasley, enquanto corria até Gina. – Você está bem, minha filha?

- Estou. – a menina respondeu, lançando um olhar emburrado para Fred e Jorge, que foi notado pela senhora.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Por que a senhora sempre nos culpa? – perguntou Fred, indignado.

- É, mãe, podemos não demonstrar, mas esse tipo de atitude nos machuca e...

- Parem de enrolar!

- Hã, nós levitamos os malões... – começou Fred.

- ...para não ter que carregá-los, porque a senhora sabe como eles podem ser pesados, não sabe? Eu estava até pensando em falar com Dumbledore para...

- Continue!

- Bem, nós estávamos levando-os pela escada e não vimos a Gina e talvez a tenhamos feito...

- Talvez? – perguntou Gina, franzido o cenho. – Vocês me fizeram rolar dois lances de escada!

- COMO? – gritou a Sra. Weasley. – VOCÊS PODERIAM TÊ-LA MACHUCADO SERIAMENTE, SEUS IDIOTAS...

E então, as cortinas do quadro da Sra. Black se abriram e ela se juntou a gritaria: - MESTIÇOS IMUNDOS, EMPORCALHANDO A CASA DOS MEUS PAIS!

- Acho melhor você ir chamar Harry e Rony, Hermione. – falou o Prof. Lupin. – Molly, parece estar prestes a bater nos dois.

- NÃO É POR QUE AGORA PODEM USAR MAGIA, QUE TEM QUE USÁ-LA O TEMPO INTEIRO!

- SANGUES-RUINS! RALÉ! CRIATURAS DE IMUNDICE!

Corri até Gina, que tentava se levantar, e a ajudei a tirar o malão de cima de suas pernas.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Nada como começar o ano com um belo tombo!

Ri e a acompanhei de volta para a cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos, nos quais a Sra. Weasley continuava a apontar todos os motivos imagináveis para Fred e Jorge não usarem magia sem necessidades, ela se cansou e lançou alguns feitiços nos pequenos machucados que Gina havia adquirido na queda. E logo Hermione voltou com Harry e Rony, que comeram rapidamente antes de serem enxotados para cima para terminarem de arrumar as malas.

Após muita bagunça e berros incansáveis da Sra. Black, todos estavam prontos em frente ao Largo.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou o Prof. Lupin.

- Espero que sim. – reclamou a Sra. Weasley. – Nos vemos lá, então, Remo.

Ele assentiu e levou Jorge, Gina e Hermione por um lado, e nós começamos a caminhar para o outro.

- Cadê a Tonks? – perguntou Harry, olhando a volta.

- Está nos esperando ali em diante.

Ao chegarmos na esquina, uma velha com um estranho chapéu roxo nos cumprimentou e perguntou a Sra. Weasley:

- É melhor a gente se apressar, não acha, Molly? – e olhou para um relógio de pulso trouxa.

- Eu sei, eu sei – gemeu a Sra. Weasley, apertando o passo -, mas Olho-Tonto queria esperar por... bem, deixa para lá, se ao menos Arthur tivesse nos arranjado carros do Ministério outra vez, mas Fudge ultimamente não o deixa pedir emprestado nem um tinteiro vazio...! _Como_ é que os trouxas conseguem viajar sem magia?

Fred se postou ao meu lado durante o monólogo da senhora, que foi abruptamente interrompido pelo latido de Sirius – sim, minha gente, se não bastasse ser fugitivo, ele também é um animago ilegal – que começou a correr animadamente ao nosso redor.

Levamos vinte minutos para chegar a King's Cross a pé, e nada mais animador aconteceu durante esse tempo, exceto Sirius ter espantado uns gatos para divertir Harry. Uma vez na estação, atravessamos um a um a barreira quando os trouxas estavam distraídos o suficiente para prestar atenção em nós.

- Espero que os outros cheguem a tempo – comentou a Sra. Weasley, ansiosa olhando pela plataforma. – Ah, que bom! Aí vem Alastor com a bagagem!

Com um boné de carregador cobrindo os olhos, o Prof. Moody veio em nossa direção mancando, com um carrinho carregando nossas malas.

- Tudo bem – murmurou ele para a Sra. Weasley e Tonks -, acho que ninguém nos seguiu.

Segundos depois, o Prof. Lupin surgiu na plataforma com Jorge, Gina e Hermione. Descarregamos as bagagens no trem e despedimo-nos dos outros.

- Foi ótimo conhecer vocês – disse Tonks, abraçando a mim, Gina e Hermione. – Logo nos veremos, espero.

O primeiro apito soou e alguns alunos começaram a correr em direção ao trem.

- Obrigada por tudo, Sra. Weasley. – falei a ela. – Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa.

- Não se preocupe, querida, não precisa se desculpar por nada! Você é um anjo. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Aproveite o ano.

Assenti e acenei para os outros. Eu, Fred e Jorge entramos em uma das cabines e milésimos depois fomos abordados por uma Bella histérica.

- _JORGE WEASLEY, COMO OUSA PASSAR O VERÃO INTEIRO SEM MANDAR NOTÍCIAS?_ – ela exclamou, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente para ele.

- Eu posso explicar. – Jorge respondeu, levantando as mãos para cima, e murmurou em seguida: – Foram ordens de Dumbledore.

- COMO SE EU FOSSE IDIOTA AO PONTO DE ACREDITAR NISSO!

- É verdade, Bella. – me intrometi. – Eu estava lá.

- Como assim estava lá? – ela perguntou, baixando o tom.

- Não podemos explicar aqui. – disse Fred. – Vamos procurar uma cabine.

- Eu estou sentada com Ness e Selly em uma. – falou e nós a seguimos até a cabine. – Ah, e a propósito: vocês dois esse ano terão que se cuidar. – ela acrescentou, com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- E por que faríamos isso? – perguntou Jorge.

- Soube que a nova monitora-chefe é impiedosa.

- Como se isso nos importasse... – disse Fred.

- Quem é? – perguntei.

- Hum... Uma tal de Isabella.

Jorge parou abruptamente com os olhos arregalados.

- _Você_ _é monitora-chefe?_

- Sim! – Bella respondeu, completando com um pulinho de felicidade.

Jorge suspirou e, balançando a cabeça negativamente, seguiu em frente.

Chegamos a cabine que Bella havia dito poucos minutos depois.

- Olá, meninas! – disse ao ver Ness e Selly.

Ness estava exatamente igual a última vez que nós nos vimos, talvez um pouco mais _feliz_, e quanto a Selly, seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mais comprido e ela estava com a mesma cara de sempre, olhando para tudo com tédio.

- Sunny! – exclamou Ness, levantando-se. – Eu estou a tempos tentando te agradecer!

- Me agradecer pelo o que?

- Por me dar a ideia maravilhosa de aparatar na Bulgária! – ela me explicou num tom como se eu fosse burra.

- Ah, de nada?

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se novamente, desistindo de me abraçar.

- E, não, Sunny, eu não vou me levantar para te cumprimentar. – falou Selly.

- Eu também estava com saudades de você. – ironizei.

Sentei ao lado de Fred e o trem começou a andar, pegando velocidade em seguida.

- Como foi na França? – perguntei.

- Como sempre – Selly respondeu -, muito _croissant_, muito chá, muito perfume e muitos casais.

Ri e ela me lançou um olhar irritado.

- Não é engraçado, dá vontade de fugir daquele lugar de tanto _romantismo_!

- E Erik, como estava? – mudei de assunto.

- Bem, um tanto neurótico quanto conhecer meus pais, mas depois ele se tocou que não era um rato e se comportou como homem.

- Quanto amor, Selly, cada vez mais eu me impressiono!

- Cala a tua boca, porque que eu não estou para ironias.

Eu me calei e Fred riu ao meu lado. Pouco tempo depois, todos, exceto Selly, começaram a conversar sobre amenidades, conversa na qual foi interrompida por Lola, que chegou com uma grande entrada: abrindo a porta abruptamente, falando: - Pelo amor de Merlin, me digam que vocês viram a Lys.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: AAH! O que será que aconteceu com a Lys? *música tensa* lol. Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews, é sempre bom saber o que vocês pensam, seus lindos. Lys x**

****N/Lola: Huh-huh, que tenso, que tenso. Olá pessoinhas! O segundo capítulo da Shine está aqui :B Esperamos que gostem! Nós só queríamos avisar que mudamos o dia de postagem (meio óbvio). Vamos postar todas as segundas a partir de hoje (: Mandem reviews para mim também, povo, eu ajudo a escrever, sabe -.- Beijos! Lola xx****


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 3**

- Você ainda não a achou? – Ness perguntou, olhando para Lola, preocupada.

- Não! – ela exclamou, exasperada. – E eu não sei mais onde procurar, perguntei para todo mundo se alguém a tinha visto, mandei Riley procurar por Nick, mas ele também não o achou...

- Eles devem estar se comendo em uma cabine e você está feito uma tonta procurando-os.

- Selly! Ela não dá notícias desde o começo das férias, ninguém a viu em lugar nenhum, até o Nick não sabe dela!

- Ah. – ela disse e deu de ombros, voltando ao livro que ela havia pegado quando se recusou a entrar na conversa.

- Quer ajuda para procurá-la? – perguntei.

- Por favor. – ela pediu.

- Eu ajudo também. – disse Bella.

Lola assentiu e saiu da cabine.

- Eu já volto. – falei para Fred e lhe dei um selinho.

Eu e Bella saímos e seguimos Lola, sempre olhando para os lados, procurando por qualquer indício de que Lys esteve por ali.

- Você os achou? – perguntou Lola ao encontrar com Riley, no meio do caminho.

- Não, nem sinal. – ele disse, e nos olhou. – Oi, Sunny, Bella.

- Oi, Riley, passou bem as férias? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu.

- Vamos nos separar para procurá-los – sugeriu Bella.

- Boa ideia. – disse Lola. – Eu vou procurar perto da cabine da Sonserina, foi o único lugar que eu não procurei com atenção.

Nos separamos e segui até o compartimento destinado aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Olhei, ávida, por cada canto daquele compartimento, perguntando a algumas pessoas se elas haviam visto uma menina ruiva por ali, mas todas as respostas eram sempre negativas.

Eu estava passando em frente a uma cabine com as cortinhas fechadas, quando ouvi um soluço e uma voz conhecida dizendo:

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

Parei e esperei mais algum barulho. Mais soluços vieram da cabine, e então a confirmação de quem eu esperava veio.

- Lys... – Nick falou.

Aproximei-me da porta e bati, levemente.

- Lys? Nick? – chamei.

Ouvi um clique e eu forcei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Lys estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Nick, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

- Lys! – murmurei, ajoelhando-me perto dela. – O que aconteceu?

Algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto dela, apesar dos soluços terem parado.

- Ah, Sunny! – ela disse e começou a chorar novamente.

Olhei para Nick, buscando alguma informação, mas ele apenas olhou-me com um olhar desesperado, como se implorasse para que eu fizesse algo que a animasse.

- Lys, seja o que for que tenha acontecido, por favor, se acalme. – pedi, apertando, levemente, seu joelho. – Vamos, essa não é a menina que nós conhecemos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Me desculpe, Sunny. – ela disse, abrindo os olhos.

- Eu não sei por que você está se desculpando, mas sei que é desnecessário.

- Eu fiquei o verão inteiro sem dar notícias, sem responder nenhuma das cartas que vocês mandaram – ela respirou fundo de novo –, mas é que... aconteceram _coisas_... e eu não tinha forças para, bem, para nada, na verdade.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Meu... – algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer novamente – meu irmão, ele foi a-assassinado.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tapei minha boca com as mãos.

- Ele disse que estava com a sensação que o estavam seguindo... E de repente, ele foi encontrado morto em um lugar horrível...

- Mas, por que fariam isso?

- Ele havia sido abordado há um tempo atrás, por um Comensal da Morte, ele tentou forçá-lo a seguir Você-Sabe-Quem, mas o meu irmão recusou.

- Eles tentaram fazer a cabeça dele, mesmo ele sendo nascido trouxa?

- Meu irmão tem... _tinha_ o sobrenome da minha avó, ela pediu antes de morrer por isso, e ela era bruxa. Mas não parou por aí, depois disso, a namorada dele, a Annabel, ela se matou.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu a abracei.

- Eu sinto muito, Lys. – murmurei. – Você devia ter nos falado, nós teríamos te ajudo a passar por isso.

- Nick me ajudou. – ela falou e deu um quase sorriso para ele. – Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele, eu tive vontade de fazer a mesma coisa que a Annabel...

- Não fale uma coisa dessas! – interrompi-a. – Seu irmão ficaria decepcionado em te ver desistir, Lys.

- Eu sei.

- Obrigada, Nick. – agradeci, e ele me olhou confuso. – Obrigada por ajudá-la quando eu faltei com a minha obrigação, eu fui uma péssima amiga.

- Não foi, Sunny. – ele disse. – Não tinha como você adivinhar que algo havia acontecido.

- Você vai contar às outras? – perguntei a Lys.

Ela assentiu e limpou os olhos com as mãos.

- Eu tenho que enfrentar a fúria da Lola ainda. – ela disse, e riu um pouco.

- Ela vai entender – falei, suspirando. – Mas, boa sorte, ela está louca de preocupação. Provavelmente, quando te achar, vai...

- LYS GOMEZ, COMO _OUSA_ PASSAR O VERÃO INTE... – Lola começou a gritar, mas ao ver a situação de Lys, ela se interrompeu, chocada.

- Oi – Lys fungou, forçando um sorriso.

– O. Que. Houve? – perguntou, lançando um olhar para Nick, como se estivesse considerando as possibilidades dele tê-la magoado.

- Não é culpa dele – avisei, antes que Lola voasse em cima do garoto. Ela suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Lys.

- Desculpe por não ter escrito no verão, eu estava... sem condições. – Lys disse, mas Lola sacudiu a cabeça e segurou sua mão.

- Tudo bem. O que houve para deixar _você _assim?

Lys lhe contou o ocorrido, mas, desta vez, não chorou. Lola arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

- Que horror! – sussurrou. – Eu sinto muito, Lys. Eu... Ah, que ódio. Fui péssima, eu... Sabia que tinha acontecido algo, para você não me responder e... Ah, Lys, me desculpe.

Lola mordeu o lábio, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Pare com isso, já – disse Lys, dando um tapa na perna da outra. – Você não sabia, não tem culpa de nada.

- Desculpe – ela pediu, novamente.

- Se pedir desculpas mais uma vez, eu vou arrancar seu pescoço e jogá-lo pela janela – ameaçou Lys, séria. Lola engoliu em seco, levando a mão ao pescoço e deslizando no banco para longe dela.

- Gosto do meu pescoço aqui, obrigada.

- Então, exclua a palavra "desculpe" do seu vocabulário.

- Excluída – Lola falou, rapidamente e tentou sorrir. – Só é ruim ver a minha melhor amiga triste.

Lys sorriu para ela e a abraçou.

- Senti tanto sua falta.

- Eu também.

Nick e eu nos entreolhamos enquanto as duas permaneceram abraçadas, como se não se vissem há anos. Quando elas se separaram, sorriram uma para a outra.

- Prontas para voltarmos? – perguntei. – Estão preocupados com você, Lys.

- Vocês se importam se eu ficar mais um pouquinho? – ela limpou o rosto. – Preciso me recuperar fisicamente.

Sorri, compreensivamente, e me levantei.

- Estaremos te esperando – falei, abrindo a porta. Lola me seguiu e logo estávamos seguindo pelos corredores para nossa cabine.

- Que horror – Lola comentou, tristonha.

- Eu sei.

Continuamos o caminho em silêncio até chegarmos na cabine, onde Fred e Jorge contra Selly e Ness jogavam Snap Explosivo. Lola e eu nos entreolhamos, mas, antes de entrarmos, Riley e Bella chegaram.

- Ah, finalmente achamos vocês! – Bella exclamou. – Procuramos em todos os lugares, mas não os encontramos.

- Nós achamos – informou Lola, com um tom triste e então, entrou na cabine. Bella franziu o cenho, olhando para mim.

- Você vai saber – falei, com um suspiro. Riley passou por nós, entrando na cabine também, e nós seguimos seu exemplo.

- E então, acharam? – Fred perguntou, sorrindo.

Vendo a minha expressão, ele deixou de sorrir.

- O que houve?

- Nada – menti, forçando um sorriso. – Podemos jogar?

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lys<strong>

Assim que elas saíram da cabine, soltei um suspiro. Agora era difícil manter-me sorrindo. A morte de Alex fez com que a antiga Lys – a Lys animada, risonha, que sempre sorria – caísse na real. Foi como acordar de um sonho, que teve fim com o pesadelo.

Limpei os rastros de lágrimas das minhas bochechas e encarei Nick, ao meu lado, olhando-me de um jeito preocupado.

- Acho que podemos ir.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, tocando meu rosto e acariciando-o com o polegar.

- Tenho – afirmei, dando-lhe um fraco sorriso. – Obrigada por tudo, Nick. Você não sabe o quão especial e essencial a sua presença foi para mim.

- Você é a minha namorada, é a minha função – disse, segurando minha mão.

Sorri, beijando sua bochecha. Nos levantamos e saímos da cabine. Fomos em silêncio até os compartimentos da Corvinal. Quando chegamos, todos eles jogavam qualquer coisa. Nick me olhou, como se perguntasse indiretamente se eu estava preparada.

Assenti e abri a porta do compartimento, puxando toda a atenção para nós.

- Oi – cumprimentei-os, sem sorrir e entrei, sentando-me.

Todos eles olharam para a minha cara, esperando que eu falasse.

- Quê?

- Para quando é o filho? – Selly perguntou, debochada.

Lola lhe deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga e Ness disse:

- O que houve?

- É, quem morreu? – Selly perguntou novamente.

- Cale a boca – murmurei, irritada.

- Ui, que mau humor.

Nick intrometeu-se: - Talvez se você calasse a sua boca de vez em quando, ela ficaria menos mal-humorada.

Selly lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, tocando meu braço.

- Quer que eu fale?

- Não, tudo bem.

Respirei profundamente e contei-lhes sobre o ocorrido.

* * *

><p><strong>NLola: Hello, people! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desculpem-nos a hora inconveniente, mas foi a única que conseguimos! Reviews! Lola xx**

**N/Lys: Awn! Lyck (Lys + Nick) é um dos meus OTP's! lol. Por favor continuem a me dar um motivo para sorrir, continuem mandando reviews (drama é tudo)! Lys x**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Sunny**

Primeira semana de aulas e cá estava eu voltando da _biblioteca_, sim, eu amo aquele lugar, quando não sou obrigada a ficar lá mais de três horas para estudar na _primeira semana de aula_. De qualquer maneira, eu estava caminhando calmamente pelo corredor, indo em direção ao meu dormitório quando ouvi vozes. Vozes conhecidas.

- ...você não poderá escapar de mim esse ano, sabe. – dizia Angelina Johnson.

- Já sinto pena de mim. – respondeu Fred.

Estaquei onde estava e continuei a escutar.

- O que _ela_ tem que eu não tenho? Posso saber?

- Meu coração, coisa que você nunca terá.

Sorri e me aproximei de onde suas vozes estavam vindo.

- Ótimo, eu não quero o seu coração, Fred, o que eu quero está um pouco mais em baixo.

Arregalei os olhos e continuei a me aproximar.

- Bom saber, Angelina, mas eu vou ir, tá? Tchau. – ouvi os passos de Fred ecoando pelas paredes.

- Mal posso esperar pelos treinos de Quadribol, Freddie! – ela gritou e saiu.

Além de vadia ela deve ser cega, porque ela não me viu. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, claro. Segui o caminho que Fred fizera e o encontrei perto da porta principal.

- Fred! – chamei-o e ele se virou.

- Sunny? O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Estava voltando da biblioteca quando eu ouvi...

- Ah, você ouviu?

- Infelizmente, sim.

Ele fez uma careta e ficou em silêncio.

- Então, a Johnson é a nova capitã do time? – perguntei.

- É. – respondeu e respirou fundo. – E, me desculpe, Sunny, mas eu não vou sair por cau...

- Eu não vou te obrigar a sair do time, Fred. – disse e segurei sua mão. – Eu ouvi o que ela disse, e prestei muita atenção no que você respondeu, e sei que vindo de você eu não preciso me preocupar, já com a Johnson...

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- Eu não duvido.

Sorri para ele e passei a mão livre pelo seu cabelo.

- Posso dizer que fiquei com pena da Johnson?

- Como?

- Ah, coitada, mal sabe ela que tudo isso aqui – apontei para ele da cabeça aos pés – é _meu_.

Fred riu e beijou minha testa.

- Fico grato porque eu realmente não quero descobrir o que a Angelina quer.

- O que ela quer e que vai ficar querendo, você quer dizer.

- Claro.

* * *

><p>- Eu. Odeio. A. Umbridge. - falei, me jogando no colo de Fred.<p>

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, incrédulo.

- Dá onde você veio, mulher?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda, _homem_?

- De qualquer modo, como entrou na minha sala comunal? – perguntou, contendo o riso.

- Um guri lá... Mas voltando para aquela vadia, você não acha que ela parece um sapo cor-de-rosa?

- Completamente.

- Ela deveria explodir.

- Concordo.

- Você deveria fazer algo a respeito.

- Aham.

- Fred! Preste atenção em mim, homem! Eu estou _mandando _você explodir al... – fui interrompida brutalmente pelos lábios de Fred beijando os meus.

Contive um suspiro como "você não tem jeito mesmo" e entrelacei seu pescoço com os braços. Ele aprofundou o beijo e eu me deixei levar, esquecendo-me completamente de que estávamos no salão comunal.

As mãos dele vagavam pelas minhas costas e as minhas brincavam com seus cabelos ruivos. Ajeitei-me em seu colo fazendo com que, de algum modo, ficássemos mais próximos. Proximidade na qual, Fred se aproveitou e passou, com uma lentidão desesperadora, as mãos para a minha barriga fazendo movimentos circulares com elas.

Alguns tremores passassem pelo meu corpo e eu estremecesse – ou aquilo fora um... gemido?

Alguém, em algum lugar distante, pigarreou. Nos soltamos, lentamente, ofegantes como se tivéssemos corrido uma maratona inteira.

- _Eca _– disse um primeiranista, subindo para o dormitório.

Era Bella e Jorge. Ela nos olhava com uma cara de descrença, como se não acreditasse que nós estávamos prestes a... Bem, deixe. E ele nos encarava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Então... – começou Bella.

- Hum... Vocês vêm sempre aqui?

- Sabiam que tem _primeiranistas _aqui?

- É?

Ela apontou para um grupo de garotas, que nos olhava, horrorizadas.

- Oi – cumprimentei-as, sentindo o rosto corar quando elas saíram correndo. – É, Fred, podemos desistir de ter filhos depois disso.

- Ah, vocês desistiram? _Não parecia_.

Fuzilei Jorge com o olhar.

- Você quer morrer? – perguntei, num tom igualmente ameaçador.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu e jogou-se no sofá ao nosso lado; Bella fez o mesmo.

- Fred! Jorge!

Todos nós erguemos a cabeça. Um garoto grande, do mesmo ano que o nosso, estava vindo em nossa direção. Qual era o nome dele mesmo...?

- Oi, Lino – cumprimentaram os dois.

- Colin Creevy quer saber se pode comprar dois Kits Mata-Aula e deixar um reservado para seu irmão... – ele notou que eu estava presente e sorriu. – Olá, Sunny.

- Lino – cumprimentei-o com a cabeça.

- Diga que ele só poderá comprar depois que nós o colocarmos a venda, oras... – Jorge respondeu.

Depois que Lino saiu, virei-me para os dois.

- Continuam com a ideia da loja de logros, então?

- Sempre – Fred piscou para mim.

* * *

><p>Eu, Lola e Lys estávamos a caminho de mais uma tediosa aula de Poções com nosso queridíssimo professor Snape – aula que as duas que me acompanham apreciam mais do que seria possível por causa dos seus respectivos namorados que estão presentes naquela mesma sala nas masmorras. Ness e Selly, caso você esteja se perguntando, já haviam ido para a sala, porque nós paramos para deixar alguns dos milhões de livros que usamos para aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com a sapa, digo, com a professora Umbridge.<p>

Ao entrarmos na sala, Lola correu até onde Riley estava e sentou-se ao seu lado como se sua vida dependesse daquele ato, e ele, claro, riu e falou algo a ela. Esperei que Lys fizesse o mesmo, mas ela apenas caminhou em um ritmo lento até onde Nick estava e sentou ao seu lado, lançando-lhe um sorriso pequeno. Definitivamente, eu não me acostumaria com a 'nova Lys' tão cedo.

Sentei-me ao lado de uma menina muito bonita da Lufa-Lufa, cujo o nome eu não me lembro, e esperei.

- Peguem seus caldeirões, abram seus livros na página 612 e comecem a fazer a poção do morto-vivo. – disse o Prof. Snape.

- Ugh. – resmungou a menina ao meu lado. – Ótimo jeito de começar a semana, não é?

- Com certeza. – concordei. – Acabei de vir de uma aula empolgante com a Umbridge, e agora continuar com dois tempos de Poções? Maravilhoso.

Ela riu e se levantou, eu a segui e peguei meu caldeirão. Levamos de volta a nossa mesa e abri meu livro na página certa. Separei os ingredientes necessários e comecei a misturá-los na ordem.

- Espera, você é amiga daquelas duas, não é? – ela disse de repente, apontando para Lys e Lola.

- Sim, sou. – respondi, entrando na defensiva.

- Ah! – ela exclamou. – Eu sou prima do Riley, me chamo Yarah.

- E eu sou Sunny, muito prazer. – respondi, sorrindo.

- Quem do nosso ano não te conhece, Sunny? Você e Fred são, por muitas vezes, o assunto favorito de algumas pessoas.

- Somos?

- Sim – ela sorriu -, apesar de uns tempos pra cá, os murmurinhos tenham diminuído muito. Estava praticamente insuportável quando vocês se separaram no ano passado.

- Eu não sabia disso...

- Claro que não, que tipo de boatos seriam se você soubesse?

Estava começando a desgostar dessa tal prima do Riley.

- Antes que você comece a pensar mal de mim, saiba que eu não tenho, e nunca tive, ligação nenhum a esses boatos... sou apenas vítima de companhias desagradáveis no meu dormitório.

- Ah. – murmurei. – Obrigada por avisar antes que eu começasse a planejar o seu homicídio.

Ela gargalhou e respondeu: - Não tem de que.

Continuamos a preparar as nossas poções e, aos poucos, fomos nos tornando mais próximas, conversando sobre todos e quaisquer assuntos. Yarah era uma menina meiga, de olhos verdes vivos e cabelos lisos que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, tinha um sorriso fácil e podia achar um ponto positivo em qualquer lugar, mesmo que nenhum outro fosse capaz.

Tenho um bom pressentimento dessa tal prima do Riley.

* * *

><p>Era quarta-feira da terceira semana de aulas do meu sétimo ano, e eu já estava implorando por férias. Espera, "implorar" não é a palavra certa, mas no momento eu estou muito cansada para achar uma palavra que expresse todo o meu desejo pelos merecidos meses de descanso.<p>

- Sunny? – ouvi Ness chamando-me, enquanto estávamos esparramadas na grama dos jardins.

- Hum?

- Você acha que eu estou fazendo muita pressão no Tom? – perguntou.

- Claro que não, você só mandou umas setenta e cinco cartas contando desde o dia 2 de Setembro... – ironizei.

- Há-há, eu nem mandei tantas cartas assim...

Abri os olhos e me apoiei sobre os cotovelos, fazendo questão de lhe lançar o meu pior olhar cético.

- Ness, você bombardeia o menino com cartas todos os dias.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, arrancando alguns pedaços da grama com as mãos.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. – ela disse, finalmente. – Mas é tão difícil não saber o que ele está fazendo, com quem está andando, eu me sinto completamente no escuro.

- Confie nele. – respondi. – Apenas confie. Sei por experiência própria que é a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Ela assentiu e olhou para o céu, melancolicamente.

- E eu vou vê-lo nas férias de qualquer maneira.

- Verdade? Conseguiu convencer os seus pais?

- Consegui, disse-lhes que tinha algo muito importante para fazermos lá.

- Oh, então eles vão com você, para a Bulgária?

- Sim – respondeu -, Tom disse que gostaria de conhecer meus pais, eu achei uma ideia péssima, claro, mas ele falou que era importante para ele e blábláblá e eu acabei aceitando.

- Awn, que bonitinho!

- Cala a boca, Sunny.

Ri dela e apertei sua bochecha, no que ela se afastou e fez uma careta.

- Nunca mais faça isso - Ness disse, com um olhar ameaçador.

Sorri, tendo a reação que queria. Surpresa, vi dois pés pararem ao meu lado e ergui os olhos. Era Fred.

- Achei você. – ele falou, sorrindo.

Fred se sentou ao meu lado e eu me movi até ficar com a cabeça apoiada nas suas pernas.

- Quanto tempo, hum? – perguntei.

- Mais do que eu podia suportar.

- Puta merda, eu não fico aqui nem que me paguem. – disse Ness, pegando suas coisas e se levantando. – Tchauzinho, casal.

E então, ela _quase_ saiu correndo. Normal? Sim, claro.

- Então, como foi a detenção com a Umbridge? – perguntei, virando-me novamente para Fred.

Ele hesitou por um momento, e então sorriu de lado.

- Como todas as outras detenções... – respondeu.

- O que ela mandou você fazer?

- Escrever umas frases.

- Só isso? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – Pensei que ela adotaria um dos métodos medievais do Ministério. Não que eu quisesse isso para você, é claro.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu passei a observá-lo. Eu já disse o quanto o acho lindo? Não? Bem, tenho que passar a pensar nisso mais vezes. Porque ele realmente é.

Os traços fortes de seu queixo (pulemos a boca para que eu possa continuar o pensamento) as bochechas salpicadas por pequenas sardas, o cabelo de um vermelho incomparável... Ah, e os olhos. Bem, eles estão demonstrando confusão no momento, reação ressaltada pelas sobrancelhas que estão levantadas... _Espera...!_

- Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

- Porque você é lindo.

E agora, eu devo estar com cara de idiota. Parabéns, Sunny, muito bom. As orelhas dele ficaram levemente avermelhadas com o meu comentário.

- Hum, obrigado. – ele respondeu, em tom de pergunta. – Você também é linda, Sunny. É por isso que eu namoro você.

- Ah, então é só porque eu sou bonita, Sr. Weasley? – perguntei, me sentando e olhando acusatoriamente para ele.

- Não. – ele sorriu. – É porque você é inteligente, compreensiva, engraçada, criativa, companheira, quer que eu continue? Ah, sim, também por ser inumanamente linda, além de ser incrivelmente _sexy_.

Corei e bati levemente no seu braço.

- E sua namorada incrivelmente _sexy_, não merece um beijo, não?

- Já vai se aproveitar? – Fred perguntou, se aproximando de mim.

- Só um pouquinho. – respondi e colei meus lábios aos dele.

Automaticamente, os braços dele passaram para a minha cintura e os meus para o seu pescoço, porém quando percebi que estávamos nos "animando" rápido demais, segurei-o pelas mãos e me separei dele. Fred tentou se aproximar novamente, e eu apertei suas mãos. Ele estremeceu.

- O que foi? – perguntei, levantando suas mãos.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver o torço de sua mão completamente machucado e, em alguns pontos, ensanguentados. Como não percebi antes? Era como se algo parecido com ferro em brasa tivesse sido posto ali e escrito "_Eu devo obedecer_".

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntei num sussurro.

- Umbridge. – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- E você ia me esconder isso? Você tem que dizer ao Dumbledore! _(N/Lys: desculpa a imitação de Hermione Granger, mas eu acho que ela tem razão e o Harry é muito estúpido por não seguir o conselho dela.) _Ele precisa saber o que aquela vaca está fazendo com os alunos!

- Dumbledore não pode fazer nada, Sunny, o Ministério está no comando de Hogwarts agora.

- Então, prometa-me que vai tentar ficar longe das detenções dela.

- Certo, eu tento, mas não prometo nada.

Sorri e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- Bom menino.

Ele riu e tirou as mãos da minha, posicionando-as em minha cintura novamente.

- Não mereço nenhuma recompensa? – disse e se aproximou de mim novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Frenny é tão fofo! E a Umbrigde é tão vaca, lol. A Yarah apareceu! YAY! Bem-vinda ao mundo estranho de Lys e Lola, Y, espero que não se decepcione. Reviews, please! Lys x**

****N/Lola: Então, eu estou apaixonada por Frenny, sério mesmo! Muito lindo *-* A Yarah, depois de nos implorar (okay, mentira), entrou na fic! Espero que goste :D Reviews para a Lola também, okay? Lola xx****


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Sunny**

Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts? Mas que porcaria era aquela? Chegara na nova edição do Profeta Diário, na hora do almoço:

_Ministério quer reforma na educação_

_Dolores Umbridge nomeada primeira Alta Inquisidora da História._

- Umbridge? Alta Inquisidora? – Lola perguntou, com uma careta.

- Mas o que raios é uma Alta Inquisidora?

Li em voz alta o anúncio para elas, que soltavam exclamações malcriadas.

- Filha da mãe! – exclamou Ness.

- Eu sei! Isso quer dizer que o Ministério está, _completamente,_interferindo em Hogwarts.

- Interferindo? Só faltam eles nos revistarem enquanto tomamos banho!

- Isso é ridículo, um absurdo. Umbridge vai poder inspecionar os professores... Argh! Só vai ser um pretexto para ela atacar os professores do jeito sapo dela.

- Se for com o Snape, tudo bem.

Balancei a cabeça, desgostosa, quando de repente senti uma mão pousar em meu ombro. Se eu gritei de susto? Talvez.

- Bom dia para você também, Sun. – Fred cumprimentou-me, irônico.

- Desculpe. – falei e dei-lhe um beijo.

- Ugh! Não enquanto nós estamos comendo! – ouvi Selly exclamar ao fundo.

Virei meu rosto para ela e fiz um gesto obsceno demais para ser representado aqui.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Sunny. – ela disse, sorrindo sarcástica. – Eu também amo você.

- Que bom. – disse e me levantei. – Até depois. – e eu e Fred começamos a andar em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

- Como aguentou as aulas sem a minha presença? – ele brincou.

- Foi muito fácil, se quer saber – comecei -, eu passei boa parte delas tentando planejar um homicídio para a Umbrigde que parecesse um acidente. Se ela caísse da Torre de Astronomia...?

- Hum, muito tradicional.

Assenti e sentamos com Jorge e Bella.

- Olá!

- Oi, Sunny. Viu o novo artigo do Profeta? – perguntou Bella.

- Não me lembre dele, por favor.

- Não consigo acreditar! É um absurdo – intrometeu-se Hermione.

- Claro que é. – disse Harry, olhando para baixo.

- Vamos – disse Hermione, levantando-se de um salto -, é melhor irmos andando, se ela estiver inspecionando a classe de Bins não vamos querer chegar atrasados...

Eles de despediram rapidamente e correram para a aula.

- Ah, o quinto ano e os tempos em que ainda nos preocupávamos com as aulas... – suspirou Jorge.

- Bons tempos, bons tempos. – completou Fred.

- E quando foi que vocês dois se preocuparam com as aulas?

- Ah, espera!

- Como ousa dizer isso? Nós sempre fomos alunos exemplares!

- Vamos para a aula, Jorge, antes que ela continue a falar esses absurdos.

Ambos se levantaram e seguiram o caminho para fora do Salão Principal. Bella olhou para mim e nós começamos a rir.

- Então, tá. – ela disse e se levantou também.

Seguimos para a sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, e nos sentamos juntas em uma das mesas, já que nem Fred nem Jorge estavam olhando para nós, com exceção dos olhares 'tristes' que eles lançavam a Bella hora ou outra.

Poucos minutos depois, quando todo mundo já estava devidamente sentado, a Prof. Umbrigde sorriu para nós e começou a aula.

- Guardem as varinhas. – ninguém se manifestou, porque nem ao menos havíamos tirado as varinhas da mala - Peguem seus livros e os abram na página 230, leiam dela até a página 245. Não é preciso falar.

Suspirei e abri o livro, começando a ler as tais páginas.

Duas horas depois, estávamos saindo daquela maldita sala de aula. Me despedi de Bella e de Fred e Jorge – que, aparentemente, haviam desistido de nos ignorar – e fui até onde Lola, Ness, Selly e Lys estavam.

Caminhamos comentando as últimas aulas até chegarmos à sala de Transfiguração.

- A professora Minerva deve estar expelindo fogo pelas orelhas. – disse Lola, quando nos sentamos uma ao lado da outra.

- Merlin nos ajude!

E assim se se passaram as aulas. Tédio, preguiça e a vontade de sair correndo estavam presentes, já a paciência para prestar atenção ficou trancada no dormitório, mas quem se importa?

Na hora do jantar, sentei-me novamente com Fred na mesa da Grifinória e nós – eu, Fred, Bella e Jorge – "tricotamos" um pouco sobre tudo.

* * *

><p>Alguns dias depois, estávamos todos – eu, Fred, Jorge, Bella, Lys, Lola, Ness e Selly – sentados em uma das duas grandes mesas do Cabeça de Javali esperando que alguém, ou Harry ou Hermione ou Ron, começasse a falar alguma coisa.<p>

Há poucos dias Fred veio falar comigo sobre uma suposta ideia que o trio citado a cima havia tido sobre criar um grupo de estudos. Eu, claro, suspeitei que Fred Weasley ficasse empolgado com um grupo de estudos. Até que eu descobri, que era tudo para causar – indiretamente – raiva a Umbridge, porque tudo aquilo era contra as regras. O grupo serviria para substituir as inúteis aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas que andávamos tendo, afinal não podíamos ficar parados enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem fica por aí causando desgraças, certo?

- Hum – começou Hermione com a voz ligeiramente mais alta do que o normal. – Bom... hum... oi.

O grupo ficou em silêncio e passou a prestar atenção nela, porém os olhares de várias pessoas permaneciam cravados em Harry.

- Bom... hum... bom, vocês sabem por que estão aqui. Hum, bom, Harry aqui teve a ideia – Harry lhe lançou um olhar furtivo - quero dizer, eu tive a ideia... que seria bom se as pessoas que quisessem estudar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, e quero dizer realmente estudar, sabem, e não as bobagens que a Umbrigde está fazendo com a gente...

- Porque ninguém pode chamar aquilo de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. – disse um menino de cabelos pretos.

- Apoiado, apoiado. – apoiou outro menino.

- Bom, eu pensei que seria bom se nós, bom, nos encarregássemos de resolver o problema. – Hermione parou, olhou de esguelha para Harry e continuou: - Com isso, eu quero dizer aprender a nos defender direito, não somente em teoria, mas praticando realmente os feitiços...

- Mas acho que você também quer passar no N.O.M de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, não? – perguntou Miguel Corner, da minha casa.

- Claro que quero – respondeu Hermione imediatamente. – Mas, mais do que isso, quero receber treinamento em defesa adequado porque... porque... – ela tomou fôlego e concluiu – porque Lord Voldemort retornou.

A reação foi imediata e previsível. A maioria das pessoas estremeceu ou se arrepiou ou soltou um gritinho ou ficou pálida como um papel, como Lys.

- Bom... pelo menos este é o plano – disse Hermione. – Se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós, precisamos resolver como vamos...

- E cadê a prova de que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou? – perguntou um jogador louro da Lufa-Lufa num tom rude, que eu reconheci de um dos jogos de Quadribol.

- Bom, Dumbledore acredita que sim... – Hermione começou.

- Você quer dizer que Dumbledore acredita _nele_– interrompeu o garoto louro, indicando Harry com a cabeça. A expressão de Harry mudou de passiva para a de puro desgosto.

- Quem é você? – Rony perguntou, indelicadamente.

- Zacarias Smith, e acho que tenho o direito de saber exatamente o que faz você afirmar que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou.

- Olhe, não foi bem para tratar deste assunto que organizamos a reunião... – Hermione interveio, rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, Hermione – disse Harry.

Ele parecia irritado, como se notasse o porquê de haver tantas pessoas naquele _pub_apertado. E não era para menos, todos estavam tratando Harry como lixo, depois do que afirmara no verão passado, sobre Você-Sabe-Quem ter voltado. O Profeta estava atacando a Harry e Dumbledore, e as pessoas cochichavam quando o mesmo passava, lhe lançavam olhares estranhos e Fred me disse, uma vez, que um garoto armara o maior barraco no salão comunal da Grifinória, acusando Harry de mentiroso.

- O que me faz afirmar que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou? – ele repetiu, encarando Zacarias com sua melhor expressão assassina. – Eu o vi. Mas Dumbledore contou a toda escola o que aconteceu no ano passado, e, se você não acreditou nele, também não vai acreditar em mim, e não vou perder minha tarde tentando convencer ninguém.

Algumas pessoas prenderam a respiração. Harry parecia querer deixar o bar, enquanto encarava as pessoas, como se as desafiasse. Zacarias mudou o tom de voz quando falou:

- Só o que Dumbledore nos contou no ano passado foi que Cedrico Diggory foi morto por Você-Sabe-Quem, e que você nos trouxe o cadáver de volta a Hogwarts. Ele não nos deu detalhes, não nos contou exatamente como Cedrico foi morto, acho que todos gostaríamos de ouvir...

- Se você veio ouvir, exatamente, como é que Voldemort mata alguém, eu não vou poder ajuda-lo. – Harry parecia realmente furioso agora, o que fez Hermione encolher os ombros, atrás dele. Sem tirar os olhos de Zacarias, continuou: - Não quero falar sobre Cedrico Diggory, está bem? Portanto, se é para isso que você veio, é melhor ir embora.

Ninguém mais o contradisse depois disso e, quando Hermione nos passou uma lista para assinar, Fred foi o primeiro. Algumas pessoas pareceram insatisfeitas, mas depois de um tempo, a lista estava assinada, com todos os nomes.

- Estava me segurando para não azarar aquele Zacarias – Fred comentou, enquanto andávamos pelo povoado. Ele tinha que se encontrar com Lino e Jorge em alguns minutos, mas decidira que eles poderiam esperar.

- Ele estava me dando nos nervos – concordei, entrelaçando nossas mãos.

Fred encarou-me por um momento e meu olhar de esguelha o notou. Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, que balançou a cabeça.

- O quê? Você pode me encarar, mas eu não?

Sorri, puxando-o pela cintura para que ficássemos mais próximos.

- Então, você confia no Harry? Para nos dar aulas, quero dizer.

- Confio – respondi, prontamente. – Ele pode ser menor, e ter o pavio curto, mas já passou por bem mais do que todos nós juntos. Ele é realmente bom.

Fred assentiu.

- Ele nem sempre é assim, sabe. Impaciente, quero dizer – disse, dando de ombros. – Mas ultimamente está bem temperamental.

- Temperamental – refleti. – Palavra nova no seu vocabulário! Estou orgulhosa.

Ele fingiu-se ofendido, o que me fez rir. Assim que o fiz, Fred me empurrou e cruzou os braços.

- Eu sou muito culto.

- Ah, é – concordei, e ele percebeu o tom irônico em minha voz.

Ri de sua infantilidade e o abracei por trás, enterrando meu rosto em suas costas.

- Pare, Sun – ele pediu, agora rindo.

- Sabe que é o homem mais culto que eu amo, não sabe?

- Oh, então você ama a outros homens, cultos ou não?

Opa, pensei. Pigarreei e me corrigi:

- Sabe que é o único homem que eu amo, não sabe?

Fred virou-se para mim, abraçando-me.

- Assim está bem melhor.

Ele encarou-me nos olhos, colando sua testa na minha. Antes de me beijar, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso e Fred disse:

- Sabe que é a única mulher de minha vida, não sabe?

Sorri também e foi a última coisa que fiz, antes de seus lábios tocarem nos meus. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e postei-me na ponta dos pés, para ficarmos razoavelmente do mesmo tamanho. As mãos dele subiram para as minhas costas, arrancando-me um arrepio pela espinha.

Quando nos separamos, ele estava com meu batom, borrado, em seus lábios. Ri e Fred franziu a testa.

- Que foi?

- Você fica muito _sexy_ de batom, sabia?

- Maldição! – ele exclamou, sorrindo. Sua língua passou por cima dos lábios e ele fez uma careta.

- Não gosta de morango? – perguntei, me referindo ao sabor do batom.

- Gosto, mas não nos meus lábios.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos encarando, enquanto as pessoas caminhavam em nossa volta, passando direto por nós.

- Tenho que ir – sussurrei.

- Mas já?

- Combinei com Lola e Lys para tomarmos algo no Três Vassouras antes de voltarmos.

- Certo.

Com um sorriso maroto, beijei-o novamente e me afastei.

- Até depois, Sun – disse, com um aceno.

- Até depois, Fred.

Ao me virar, tive plena certeza de que ele estava tentando limpar a boca, usando a mão. Balancei a cabeça, rindo, e rumei para o Três Vassouras.

Andei calmamente pelo povoado e me esbarrei em alguém, acidentalmente. Quando notei quem era, cruzei os braços.

- Olá, Kafka – Angelina cumprimentou, num tom esnobe.

- O que você quer?

- Nada... Só estava passando quando notei que você estava _pendurada_no pescoço de Fred.

- Ele é o meu namorado, posso tudo, sabe? – falei. – E você nunca terá _nada_dele, porque ele pertence _a mim._Ele _me_escolheu, então sugiro que acabe logo com as esperanças.

- Ora, mas o que ele viu em você? Não é nada bonita. Seus cabelos são oxigenados, sem brilho, _descuidados._ Seus olhos... Sem graça. Seu corpo, nem tão _sexy._

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção. Ela _não_tinha esse direito de me xingar. Suavizando a expressão, dei-lhe o meu mais falso sorriso doce.

- Ah, querida. Seus cabelos são... _Esplendidos._Seus olhos castanhos... _Magníficos._Seu rosto... _Perfeito_– falei com um tom enjoativamente agradável. – Me poupe! Você é tão insegura que tenta se esconder atrás de toda essa maquiagem. Bem, vou lhe dar um conselho, como boa pessoa que eu sou, Fred não liga muito para a aparência _exterior,_ mas sim para a _interior._Então, engula maquiagem pra ver se fica bonita por dentro também, vadia.

Angelina arregalou os olhos, surpresa e irritada. Passei por ela, esbarrando em seu ombro e continuando meu caminho.

- _Você vai pagar por isso, Kafka!_– ouvi-a gritar, mas já estava longe o suficiente.

Revirei os olhos e entrei no Três Vassouras. Mesmo parecendo segura, eu tinha medo do que ela podia tentar fazer com Fred. Mas ele era forte e consciente o suficiente para não cair na armadilha dela de novo.

Suspirei. Eu precisava confiar em Fred. Não. Eu _iria_confiar em Fred. O aceno de Lola, do outro lado do bar, atraiu minha atenção e eu me recusei a pensar mais sobre isso. Sorrindo, encaminhei-me até a mesa delas.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Então, capítulo surpresa! YAY! Com ele gostaria de desejar um feliz aniversário a Sunny e dizer que, apesar de não falar com muita frequência e encher a sua paciência (tipo, muito) eu amo você, Sunny! Você sempre será a minha Sisi, a minha irmã. Desejo-lhe tudo de bom e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem! Antes que eu fique dramática, me despeço. Até o próximo capítulo! Lys x **

**PS: Muito obrigada a todos que estão comentando, tanto aqui quanto no twitter! Vocês são incríveis! **

**N/Lola: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SUNNY! Hoje, completamos um ano de fic. Quer dizer, a Lys teve a ideia de começar a escrever há exato um ano atrás! Pois é! Bem, espero que tenha gostado, Sunny! Obrigada por acompanhar! (: Lola xx**

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_

**(Nostálgico, não?)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Sunny**

Descíamos os jardins, acompanhando a multidão que seguia para o campo de Quadribol. Mais um jogo, Grifinória contra Sonserina. Claro que Quadribol não me interessava, mas Fred estava lá e tinha pedido para que eu comparecesse.

Bella e eu estávamos juntas, já que Lys não estava num clima de esporte e decidiu ficar – o que fez com que Nick ficasse também. Lola quis ficar com ela, mas Riley conseguiu fazer com que ela fosse para o jogo.

Ao longe, pude ouvir o rugido de leão vindo do chapéu de Luna e eu ri. Luna era a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci, mas ela é tão adorável que é impossível não se simpatizar com ela. Mesmo sendo louca.

- Vão perder, grifinórios! – um grupo de sonserinos passou por nós, rindo rudemente e fazendo gestos obscenos. Revirei os olhos, e um brilho estranho capturou a minha atenção.

Eles usavam broches. Broches escritos "_Weasley é o nosso rei"._Franzi o cenho, aquilo não podia ser coisa boa.

Arrumamos um lugar nas arquibancadas, junto da torcida da Grifinória. Eu havia arranjado um cachecol da Grifinória, por acaso – de dentro do malão de Fred, que eu peguei enquanto fazíamos nossos deveres.

Não avistei Lola e Riley na multidão, mas logo esqueci deles ao ver o time entrar no campo. A grama estava coberta de gelo, devido à chegada do inverno – mais um motivo para a minha ânsia quanto a vir ao jogo, já que tardes geladas combinam bastante com a sala quente e aquecida da Corvinal.

- VAI, JORGE! – Bella gritou, de repente, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse e risse.

- Uma tarde com você e meus tímpanos estão acabados – falei e ela sorriu docemente para mim.

Sorri também e virei-me para os jogadores. Angelina apertou a mão do novo capitão da Sonserina cujo nome eu não sabia. Ele apertou os dedos dela como se quisesse moê-los até que virassem pó... Bem, nada contra.

Eles montaram nas vassouras e Madame Hooch apitou. Os jogadores subiram no ar, junto das bolas. Cada jogador foi para sua posição e deu-se início ao jogo.

Lino Jordan começou a narrar e eu abracei os braços, sentindo um frio repentino. O jogo se desenrolou lentamente. A torcida da Sonserina fez uma música ofensiva para Rony, e eu descobri o significado dos broches.

_Weasley não pega nada_

_Não bloqueia aro algum_

_Ei, Ei, Ei, Ei_

_Weasley é nosso rei._

Franzi o cenho, mas que bando de idiotas. Porém, eles estavam conseguindo o que queriam. A música desconcentrava os jogadores, e principalmente Ron, que estava tendo dificuldades em defender os aros.

_Weasley nasceu no lixo_

_Sempre deixa a bola entrar_

_A vitória já é nossa,_

_Weasley é nosso rei._

A torcida da Grifinória começou a ficar temerosa, sem saber o que fazer. Não havia _nada_ que pudéssemos fazer, e Rony tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- Bando de imbecis! – Bella crocitou, irritada.

- Rony não parece muito confiante, parece?

- Não – concordou Bella. – Ele parece meio verde...

- Ponto para a Sonserina! – a voz de Lino sobressaltou no meio das vaias e aplausos. – Que falta de sorte, Rony!

_WEASLEY NASCEU NO LIXO_

_EI, EI, EI, EI..._

A Sonserina fez dois gols e nós tivemos que ouvir aquela música estúpida, só que desta vez mais alto. Mas então, para a nossa salvação, Harry pareceu avistar o pomo. A vassoura dele estava inclinada para o chão e ele descia a toda velocidade.

Malfoy logo o seguiu. Eles estavam lado a lado, corpo a corpo, e um pequeno borrão dourado logo à frente. Harry estendeu o braço e Draco copiou seu exemplo.

Ansiosa, puxei os binóculos de um aluno primeiranista e coloquei-o sobre os olhos. Os dedos de Harry estavam quase... quase... E, finalmente, eles se fecharam em volta da bolinha.

Harry empinou a vassoura e ergueu a mão, com o pomo. A torcida da Grifinória gritou, aplaudiu, comemorou, e o leão de Luna rugiu mais uma vez.

- ISSO! MOSTRA PARA AQUELES SONSERINOS FILHOS DA...

- _Bella! –_ a repreendi, rindo.

E então... TAPUM.

Um balaço atingira Harry bem na barriga e ele caiu de sua vassoura. Como estava perto do chão, sua queda não foi feia, mas ele ficou estatelado, parecendo estar com falta de ar.

A Grifinória prendeu a respiração enquanto Madame Hooch apitava. Os gritos de aprovação viraram vaias, xingamentos e berros furiosos.

- FALTA! ISSO FOI UMA FALTA! – gritei, enfurecida, surpreendendo-me em seguida. Eu não ligava para esportes.

Os jogadores do nosso time desceram para ver como Harry estava enquanto Hooch repreendia Chris... Carl... Crabbe, seja lá o nome do garoto que atingira Harry com o balaço.

Harry conseguiu se levantar, com ajuda de Angelina. Todo o time estava ali, menos Rony, que parecia estar indo sozinho para o vestiário. Fred e Jorge pararam no meio do caminho para apertar a mão de Harry.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Bella e eu puxei o binóculo do garotinho novamente.

Malfoy estava atiçando o time da Grifinória, era visível na sua expressão. Angelina segurou o braço de Fred e meus olhos se estreitaram.

Harry segurou Jorge e Bella prendeu a respiração. Eles iriam mesmo brigar ali, no meio dos professores?

- Ah, não. – eu falei, com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê?

- Malfoy está xingando os Weasley.

- Como você sabe?

Dei de ombros.

- Sou boa em ler expressões.

- Cadê a Madame Hooch? – Bella perguntou, irritada.

Movi os olhos pelo campo e a encontrei, ainda ralhando com o batedor da Sonserina.

- JORGE, NÃO! – Bella gritou e eu voltei rapidamente a encará-los.

Harry, que estava segurando Jorge, o soltara e agora ambos estavam atracados com Malfoy. Arregalei os olhos, sem conseguir tirá-los de Fred. _Pelo menos_, o fato de Angelina estar segurando-o não era _tão_péssimo.

Madame Hooch pareceu perceber a briga do outro lado do campo e rumou para lá.

- Que é que vocês acham que estão fazendo? – ela berrou e eu consegui ouvir, mesmo através dos gritos vindos das arquibancadas.

Harry fora atingido por um feitiço, provavelmente o Impedimenta. Jorge se afastara, sem parecer ter ferimentos. Malfoy estava deitado no chão, choramingando. E Fred, graças à Mérlin, estava sendo contido por três artilheiros.

Minutos depois, Harry e Jorge saem do campo e Bella fica doida.

- O quê? Agora eles vão para a detenção por que brigaram com o metido a besta do Malfoy? – ela perguntou, enfurecida.

Logo depois, correu para fora das arquibancadas, dando cotoveladas e empurrando quem entrasse em sua frente. Suspirei, olhei para o campo, devolvi o binóculo e corri atrás dela.

Muitas pessoas nas arquibancadas pareceram ter a mesma ideia, o que fez com que a minha saída se tornasse impossível. Acompanhei a multidão e, quando finalmente consegui chegar ao solo, corri até Fred.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, mas ele não parecia me ouvir, estava furioso. – Fred?

Ele virou o rosto para mim, pronto para gritar e xingar, mas, então, sua expressão se suavizou. Só um pouco.

- Desculpe, Sunny.

- Você está bem? Jorge e Harry foram aonde?

- Vão levar detenção ou algo do tipo – respondeu, bufando. – Aquela doninha maldita vai pagar caro pelo que fez!

- Ele xingou seus pais, não foi? – perguntei, abaixando o tom de voz.

- Foi – Fred fechou os punhos. – Meus pais, a mãe de Harry, minha casa...

- Ei, ei, ei, está tudo bem. – tentei tranquiliza-lo. – Respire fundo. Você sabe que Malfoy sente inveja. Ouvi dizer que ele não recebe muita atenção em casa, por isso tenta se aparecer aqui.

Fred desviou os olhos.

- Parece que alguém precisa de um abraço – falei, cutucando seu braço.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e eu o abracei.

- Ninguém pode abalar meu Freddie – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele me afastou.

- Sunny! – exclamou, corado, como se eu tivesse sussurrado algo pervertido.

Ri dele.

- Espero que ninguém tenha ouvido – comentou, enlaçando minha cintura.

E então, como se tivesse se lembrado do que acabara de acontecer, sua expressão ficou amarga e ele se soltou de mim.

- Que bipolaridade – falei, com um suspiro. – Sua capitã quer falar com você.

Indiquei Angelina com a cabeça e Fred beijou minha testa.

- Vá jantar, tenho a sensação de que isso vai demorar.

- E deixar a ladra de namorados número um a solta contigo de noite? Há.

Fred me lançou um olhar cético.

- Tá, tá, eu vou – bufei, enquanto ele me empurrava pelos ombros em direção à saída. – Mas eu vou atrás de você depois!

Fui arrastada pela multidão e só consegui andar por vontade própria quando estava fora do campo de Quadribol. Rumei sozinha para o castelo, sem saber para onde ir. Estariam elas no Salão Principal?

Dei de ombros e fui para lá. Com ou sem elas, eu estava com fome e o jantar estava posto. Quem era eu para deixar a comida esfriar?

Lola, Lys, Ness e Selly já estavam sentadas na nossa mesa e eu, aliviada, fui me sentar com elas.

- Olá – cumprimentei.

- O que houve, Sunny? No campo de Quadribol, digo. – Lola perguntou.

- Malfoy xingou os Weasley – falei, fazendo meu prato. – E Jorge e Harry caíram em cima. Agora, estão na sala da McGonagall. Fred quase foi junto, se não fosse pelo resto do time.

- Puxa, deve ter sido interessante. – Lys disse, com um tédio na voz.

Lola sorriu.

- O jogo mais interessante _ever,_com toda certeza.

Jantamos sem muitas interrupções. Nossa conversa se limitou aos acontecimentos do dia e aos NIEMs. Mesmo não querendo, os professores já nos faziam estudar para os exames passando trilhões de deveres de casa. Todos eles. Sem nenhuma exceção. _Nenhumazinha_.

Após o jantar, saí à procura de Fred. O encontrei pouco tempo depois, parecendo muito mais irritado do que a hora que o deixei. Jorge estava com ele, e Bella. Ambos, também, furiosos.

- É contagioso? – perguntei, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eles se viraram para mim.

- Eu vou _matar_a Umbridge! – Fred dizia, batendo a cabeça na parede levemente, mas o suficiente para causar um hematoma.

- O que aconteceu?

- Fred, Jorge e Harry estão proibidos de jogar Quadribol – Bella explicou. – Para sempre.

Eles soltaram um grunhido.

- Mas Fred nem fez nada! – exclamei.

- Teria feito, se ninguém me tivesse segurado.

- Isso é completamente inju... Pare com isto, Fred, vai acordar com um galo amanhã... Bem, isso é completamente injusto. Aquele garoto merecia muito mais.

- E você acha que não sabemos? – Jorge rosnou.

- Ei – fiz eu, franzindo a testa para ele, pela sua atitude grossa.

Ele nem ao menos encolheu os ombros.

- Eu teria acabado com aquele merdinha – Fred disse, com uma expressão feroz no rosto.

- Ok, nós sabemos – Bella falou, revirando os olhos para mim. – Não é tão ruim, garotos.

- _Como_pode não ser tão ruim? Estamos _proibidos_de fazer a única coisa que gostamos nessa escola!

- Ok, entendemos a indireta – murmurei. – Mas Umbridge não vai durar para sempre. E vocês podem se vingar.

Não acredito que eu, Sunny Weasley, estou atiçando os dois garotos mais travessos da escola a fazer algo com um professor. Mas ela merece.

- Oh, já pensamos em tudo – Fred comentou, com os olhos brilhando de fúria. – Nós iremos comprar bombas de bosta.

- Muitas bombas de bosta – Jorge corrigiu. – E iremos fazer com que a velha fique fedendo.

- Por semanas.

- Meses.

- Anos.

Os dois sorriram marotamente um para o outro. Bella e eu nos entreolhamos, sem saber o que dizer. Eu gostei da ideia, particularmente.

- Então... Vocês já jantaram? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

* * *

><p>Fred, Jorge e eu estávamos nos jardins, num dia em que nevava fraco o suficiente para aproveitarmos. Vários alunos estavam fora do castelo, curtindo a neve. Alunos patinavam no lago congelado, faziam bonecos de neve, anjos de neve, ou simplesmente andavam.<p>

Mas Fred e Jorge não eram esses alunos. Eles estavam se divertindo enfeitiçando bolas de neve e atirando-as nas janelas da torre da Grifinória.

- Para que isso, exatamente? – perguntei, desviando dos restos de uma das bolas que caíram.

- Rony está tentando estudar – Fred disse.

- E Bella também – lembrou Jorge.

Franzi o cenho, enquanto observava-os direcionar as varinhas e milhões de bolas saírem de sua ponta, batendo com força extraordinária na janela.

- Só uns minutinhos... – Fred murmurou.

Ele mal terminara de falar e uma cabeça ruiva aparecera, parecia irritado.

- OI! Eu sou monitor e se essas bolas de neve continuarem a acertar esta janela...

Rony não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois uma bola de neve batera com força em seu rosto. Sua cabeça desapareceu e eu observei os dois ao meu lado, rolarem de rir.

- Viu, só? – Fred se dirigiu a mim. – É divertido ter um irmão, neste caso.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo.

- MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Não precisei olhar para cima para saber que era Bella, berrando a plenos pulmões.

- ESTOU TENTANDO ESTUDAR, SEUS IMBECIS!

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas, de acordo com a lei trezentos e noventa e nove, clausula dois, parágrafo quatro: é completamente ilegal estudar num dia como este. – Jorge gritou, de volta, com um sorriso maroto.

Bella, ainda irritada, estendeu o braço, segurando a varinha.

- Ah, é? Puxa, NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ! – e então, várias bolas de neve atingiram Jorge no peito, que caiu sentado na neve.

- Ei! Isso não foi nem um pouco legal! – Jorge exclamou.

- Você acha? Eu estou achando bastante cômico, Fred e Sunny também.

Nós rimos dos dois, que iniciaram outra guerra de bolas de neve, mas só deles. Fred me abraçou por trás e seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço.

- Acho que eles querem privacidade – sussurrou.

Era normal em me sentir levemente tonta? Pisquei os olhos, virando-me para encará-lo. Ele estava sorrindo quando juntou nossas testas.

- Ei, Sun.

- Hum? – fiz eu, fechando os olhos.

- Hoje, me perguntaram o que é amor.

- E o quê você respondeu?

- Seu nome.

Abri os olhos, agora, cheios de lágrimas. Os cantos da boca de Fred se arreganharam num sorriso carinhoso.

- Ei, tudo bem, não fique assim...

- Fred – interrompi, sorrindo. – Essa foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já disse.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu sei ser romântico, às vezes.

Minhas mãos subiram para seu pescoço, arranhando-o levemente. Fred fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio. Sorri e puxei-o para mim, levando meus lábios de encontro aos seus.

Seus braços enlaçaram a minha cintura, puxando-me mais para perto. Meus dedos afundaram em seus cabelos ruivos e, estranhamente, macios. Sua mão estava em minha cintura, enquanto a outra subia pelas minhas costas. Senti um arrepio quando a mão de Fred tocou minha barriga. Mesmo com luva, a sensação foi prazerosa.

Afastei-me, com certa dificuldade. Ofegávamos, mas sorríamos.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – perguntei, brincando com seu cabelo.

- Sabia que eu te amo mais?

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Olá, olá! Estamos exatamente no meio da Shine! YAY! O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Obrigada pelas reviews, seus lindos. Lys x.**

****N/Lola: Olá, pessoinhas! Bem, primeiro de tudo: FRENNY! Eles são tão lindos, minha nossa 3 Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic! Mandem reviews, okay? (: Lola xx****


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 7**

- Bom – começou Harry, ligeiramente nervoso por ter tantas pessoas olhando-o. – Esta foi a sala que encontramos para as aulas práticas e vocês... hum... obviamente a acharam boa.

- É fantástica! – exclamou Cho Chang, e várias pessoas murmuraram em concordância.

Estávamos na Sala Precisa, e era a primeira reunião do nosso "pequeno" grupo de estudos. A sala estava cheia de estantes recheadas de livros, almofadas e instrumentos estranhos que de alguma forma detectavam magia negra, o que ajudava a incrementar o clima ansioso que se espalhava por nós.

- Eu realmente gosto dessa sala – Fred sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto um garoto da Grifinória perguntava algo a Harry -, ela me traz boas recordações...

Corei e repreendi-o com o olhar.

- Acho que devíamos escolher um líder. – a voz de Hermione nos despertou, e voltei a prestar atenção no que ocorria ao meu redor.

- Harry é o líder. – disse Chang, olhando para Hermione como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

- É, mas acho que devíamos votar isso como deve ser – contradisse Hermione. – Torna a coisa formal e dá a ele autoridade. Então: todos acham que Harry deve ser o nosso líder.

Ergui minha mão, assim como todos os outros, até mesmo aquele garoto irritante da Lufa-Lufa, o tal de Zacarias Smith.

- Hum... certo, obrigado – disse Harry, corando, o que fez algumas garotas que eu não conhecia (e nem fazia questão de conhecer) darem rizinhos; Gina as fuzilou com o olhar e eu prendi o riso – E... _que foi_ Hermione?

- Acho também que devemos ter um nome – disse ela animada, com a mão ainda estendida no ar. – Incentivaria o espírito de equipe e a união, que é que vocês acham?

- Será que podemos ser a Liga Anti-Umbrigde? – perguntou... _Merlin!_ Desde quando a Johnson faz parte disso?

E, para acrescentar, a ideia dela foi péssima. _Porra_, "Liga Anti-Umbrigde"?

- Ou o Grupo Ministério da Magia Só Tem Retardados? – sugeriu Fred, rindo.

- Eu estive pensando – disse Hermione franzindo a testa para ele – mais em um nome que não anunciasse a todo mundo o que pretendemos fazer, de modo que a gente possa referir ao grupo fora das reuniões sem correr perigo.

- A Associação de Defesa? – arriscou a Chang, novamente. – A AD, para que ninguém saiba do que estamos falando?

- É, a AD é bom – concordou Gina. – Só que devia significar a Armada de Dumbledore, porque o maior medo do Ministério é uma força armada de Dumbledore.

- É por isso que ela é minha cunhada favorita. – murmurou Bella.

- Ela é a sua única cunhada. – respondeu Jorge.

- Esse é o outro motivo.

- Então, todos a favor da AD? – perguntou Hermione, silenciando os murmúrios.

A maioria levantou a mão, inclusive nós, e ela pegou o pergaminho onde havíamos assinados nossos nomes dias antes e escreveu algo em cima, que deduzi ser o nome recém adquirido para o nosso grupo.

- Certo – disse Harry -, vamos começar a praticar, então? Eu estive pensando, devíamos começar pelo _Expelliarmus_, sabem, o Feitiço de Desarmar. Sei que é bem básico, mas eu o achei realmente útil...

- Ah, corta essa. – disse Smith, revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços – Não acho que o _Expelliarmus_ vá nos ajudar a enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem, vocês acham?

- Usei-o contra ele – respondeu Harry, calmamente – Salvou minha vida em junho.

O menino boquiabriu-se feito bobo e o restante da sala se manteve em silêncio.

- Mas, se você acha que não está à sua altura, pode se retirar.

Ninguém se mexeu, e Harry tornou a falar: - Ok, acho que todos deviam se dividir em pares para praticar.

Sorri de lado e olhei para Fred, como se não quisesse nada e ele simplesmente pegou minha mão e nos levantou. Seguimos para um espaço vazio e, assim como as outras pessoas, esperamos pelos comandos de Harry.

- Certo... então quando eu contar três, então... um, dois, três...

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritei e rapidamente a varinha de Fred voou pela sala.

Sorri e joguei o cabelo para trás.

- Ah, é, esqueci de dizer, Fred, mas eu sou _boa _em Feitiços – ri de sua cara surpresa.

- E é por isso que eu gosto tanto da Sunny – Jorge, ao lado, acompanhou-me, rindo também.

Após mais algumas vezes em que eu consegui desarmar Fred, ele conseguiu reverter. Senti a varinha escapar das minhas mãos e olhei-o, surpresa.

- Puxa, Sunny, desculpe, mas eu sou muito bom – ele falou, imitando-me quando fingiu jogar um cabelo inexistente para trás.

Lancei-lhe uma careta e fui atrás de minha varinha. Quando voltei a minha posição, Fred e Jorge estavam de costas, se revezando para desarmar Zacarias. Olhei para Bella, que deu de ombros.

Harry apitou e todos pararam de se desarmar.

- Está muito bom – ele disse. – Mas passamos da hora. É melhor encerarmos por hoje.

Após algumas reclamações, nós saímos da Sala Precisa e Fred me acompanhou até minha sala comunal.

- Você foi muito bem hoje, Sun – falou Fred, beijando minha mão, enquanto ficávamos para trás.

- Eu _sempre _mando bem, querido – pisquei para ele, que revirou os olhos, mas riu.

- Com quem você aprende a ser exibida, hein, Sun? – ele perguntou, abraçando-me por trás e enterrando seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

- Com o Jorge, é claro. – murmurei, sorrindo.

Fred fez um barulho engraçado de desaprovação enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

- Sunny?

- Sim?

- O dia em que nos casarmos, você vai ter de parar de colocar o Jorge em todas as nossas conversas. – ele disse, fazendo-me rir. – Até parece que _ele_ é seu namorado.

Virei-me para Fred, encarando seus olhos.

- Mas é claro que não. O meu namorado é mais bonito.

Ele sorriu, juntando nossas testas.

- Obrigado – murmurou.

- E quem disse que eu estava falando de você, exibido? – sorri, fazendo nossos lábios se roçarem.

- Ouch – ele fez, copiando meu exemplo e sorrindo.

Se não estivesse rindo, ficaria com pena dele.

- Sabe que eu te amo – sussurrei, sendo completamente sincera.

Mordi o lábio quando Fred deu aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu.

Pisquei os olhos, esperando pela resposta, mas ela não veio. Ergui uma sobrancelha, deixando de sorrir.

- Que foi? Você sabe que eu não gosto de você – ele murmurou, dando de ombros.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, irritada, me afastando dele. Com esforço, saí de seus braços e caminhei duramente. A mão de Fred se fechou em volta de meu pulso e, como ele era mais forte, acabei parando a força. Ele me puxou novamente para si. Seus lábios tocaram minha bochecha e, mesmo estando irritada, senti um arrepio.

- Eu não gosto de você, Sunny. Eu te amo. – ele diz, encarando-me nos olhos. – Mais do que tudo, você sabe.

Não consegui não sorrir. Fred fez o mesmo e, logo, sua testa estava colada na minha, novamente.

- Mais do que tudo?

Ele assentiu.

- Tudo mesmo? Sabe, _tudinho, tudinho?_

Fred revirou os olhos, rindo.

- Você acabou com o meu clima romântico, Sun. E, sim, _tudinho, tudinho_– ele repetiu, fazendo-me corar. Puxa, soara tão infantil assim?

- E o que você entende de romantismo? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O suficiente – ele respondeu.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus e eu me rendi, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

* * *

><p>Estávamos no Salão Principal, jantando calmamente, enquanto discutíamos sobre as férias de Natal.<p>

- Eu vou ficar por aqui – Lola disse, dando de ombros.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, Riley vai ficar aqui também – Selly falou, sarcasticamente.

- Talvez.

- Eu vou ficar também. – Lys comentou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, Nick vai ficar aqui também – Ness repetiu, com mesmo tom de sarcasmo.

- Na verdade, não. – Lys respondeu. – Mas vou tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

- Como se ele fosse recusar... – disse Lola.

Sorri para Lys e virei a cabeça na direção da mesa da Grifinória.

- Onde está o Fr...

- Bem aqui. – respondeu o dito cujo, atrás de mim.

Levantei a cabeça e o vi parado, sorrindo.

- Olá.

- Ah, não. – exclamou Selly, exasperada. – Por favor, não! Sem coisas melosas ou – ela fez aspas no ar – "estava morrendo de saudades" ou beijos... _Por favor_.

Ergui os braços, em sinal de rendimento.

- _Tudo bem_...

Selly sorriu e piscou os olhos rapidamente.

- Obrigada, querida.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei, pegando minha bolsa.

- Até depois. – falei para elas e peguei a mão de Fred, começando a andar.

- Natal, hum? – ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Finalmente! Eu definitivamente preciso de férias.

- Também, está estudando como uma condenada!

- São os _NIEM's_, Fred, somos _obrigados_ a estudar como condenados.

Ele riu e soltou minha mão, passando o braço pela minha cintura, puxando-me para perto, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores.

- Impossível questionar a razão de você ter sido posta na Corvinal.

Sorri para ele e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Andamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro, o que era bom, um tanto quando confortável. Entramos em uma das milhares de passagens secretas de Hogwarts e, graças a Merlin, desta vez não era nada muito nojento e sim apenas um corredor vazio.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para Fred e ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Porém, quando olhei para frente não vi uma cena que o agradaria muito.

- Hum, Fred? – chamei-o parando de andar. – Podemos ir por outro caminho?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Hã... aqui está muito... escuro. – menti.

Ele riu e fez meia volta.

- Eu nunca vou te entender, Sunny. – ele disse, ainda risonho.

Sorri de lado e olhei para trás rapidamente.

Certo, eles ainda estavam lá e não haviam nem ao menos notado a nossa presença. Ótimo. Missão cumprida com êxito, Sunny! Mas também! O que Harry e Gina têm na cabeça? Ficam se agarrando em qualquer passagem! Certo, quase ninguém sabe das tais passagens, mas de qualquer maneira...

Nota mental: falar com a Gina sobre isso.

É, vou dar alguns conselhos para minha cunhada.

Ugh, isso soou estranho.

- Sunny? Você ainda está aqui? – chamou-me Fred.

Percebi que havíamos parado de andar.

- Ah, desculpa... – sorri e nós retomamos nosso caminho. – Então, você, mocinho, tem que mandar muitas cartas durante o feriado de Natal, sim?

Ele assentiu.

- Todos os dias, se assim me for permitido. – ele falou, sério.

- E nada de sair em missões por aí.

- Há! Como se a dona Molly fosse deixar...

- É bom que não deixe, senão vou até lá e te arrasto de volta pela orelha!

Fred arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco de mim, dramaticamente.

- Você falou igualzinha a ela.

Corei um pouco e sorri envergonhada.

- Aposto que ela ficaria orgulhosa da nora. – ele completou.

- Espero que sim. – respondi.

Fred beijou o topo da minha cabeça e nós continuamos a andar abraçados até o meu Salão Comunal.

- Boa noite. – desejei, beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios.

Um sentimento estranho se apossou de mim enquanto nos beijávamos, o que me fez aprofundar o beijo e puxá-lo para mais perto. Quando nos separamos, o abracei.

- Uau, Sun, estamos só dizendo boa noite, não nos despedindo para sempre. – Fred brincou.

Sorri novamente e baguncei seu cabelo.

- Eu sei. – disse.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys:_ EVERYTHING IS FRENNY AND NOTHING HURTS!_ Yay, o que acharam do capítulo? Espero que estejam gostando da Shine a Light, people, e muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são uns lindos, isso sim. Desculpem-nos pela demorar para postar hoje, foi minha culpa, tive uns problemas que me impediram de postar e coisa e tal, mas agora o capítulo está aí! Ah, sim, feliz PotterDay! Apesar de não ser tão feliz assim, afinal James e Lily morreram e eu amo esses dois tanto, tanto ): Anyway, Lys x.**

****N/Lola: Olá, pessoas! Aqui está o capítulo sete :3 Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic! E, sabem, podem mandar review, eu deixo LOL *-* Lola xx****


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 8**

**(Sunny POV)**

Feriado de Natal! Aleluia!

Apesar de estar feliz por isso, acordei na manhã de sábado com aquele mesmo pressentimento ruim que havia sentido na noite passada. Desta vez, porém, resolvi ignorá-lo, então levantei-me e fui me arrumar.

- Bom dia – desejei a Ness, que praticamente saltitava ao terminar de arrumar o malão.

- Ótimo dia! – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci para o Salão Principal onde marcara de encontrar Fred. Ao chegar lá, vi que ele não estava sentado a mesa da Grifinória e nem visível em algum lugar próximo.

- Você viu Fred? – perguntei a Lola quando me sentei ao lado dela na mesa da Corvinal.

- Não, nem Jorge, nem Gina, nem ninguém que tenha o sobrenome Weasley.

Franzi o cenho. Ora, mas onde raios ele estaria?

- Pergunte a Bella – Lys sugeriu –, ela deve saber.

Assenti e comecei a me servir. Tomamos café tranquilamente... digo, elas tomaram café tranquilamente, enquanto eu quase tinha um ataque cardíaco a cada vez que alguém entrava no salão.

- Acalme-se, Sunny – Ness disse. – Ele pode ter perdido a hora.

- Ou ele deve estar saindo secretamente com uma garota mais _sexy_ que você. – Selly falou.

Fuzilei-a com o olhar e Ness lhe deu uma boa e merecida cotovelada nas costelas.

- Seu sofrimento acabou – Lola afirmou, indicando alguém atrás de mim com a cabeça.

Virei-me, esperançosa, esperando ver Fred ali, em pé, segurando flores, pedindo desculpas e falando para nós fugirmos para um lugar só nosso onde ele me pediria em casamento... Mas não. Era só Bella.

- Olá – ela cumprimentou.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, me diga que Fred se atrasou para descer e não está tendo um caso com uma vadia _sexy_! – respondi, mais desesperada do que pretendia.

Bella franziu o cenho, visivelmente evitando rir, mas sua expressão ficou séria e o pressentimento ruim que estava me perseguindo voltou com força.

- Não, Sunny – ela respondeu – Não é nada disso.

Olhei-a, preocupada.

- Posso conversar com você? Em particular? – pediu.

Assenti e a segui. Fomos para uma sala vazia no terceiro andar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hum, Fred e Jorge já foram...

- _Como?_ Por quê?

Bella respirou fundo e, com os olhos fechados, disse: - Arthur Weasley foi atacado ontem a noite e está em estado grave no St. Mungus.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa e completamente chocada.

- Atacado? Mas... Como você sabe?

- Ginny. – respondeu, com um suspiro. – Ela me contou, enquanto arrumava suas coisas de madrugada. Eles, os Weasleys, estão na sede da Ordem agora.

- Quem o atacou?

- Não sei, Ginny estava com pressa e muito preocupada, mas acho que nem ela sabia, na verdade.

- Ah, meu Merlin! – suspirei, passando a mão nos cabelos. – E eu estava preocupada com... ah!, como sou estúpida!

Bella tocou meu braço, afagando-o levemente.

- Tudo bem, você não sabia, não podia prever que algo assim tinha acontecido.

Assenti novamente e respirei fundo.

Depois de alguns minutos, voltamos para o Salão Principal.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois na véspera de Natal, eu tive notícias de Fred. A mensagem era curta, mas depois de quase uma eternidade sem saber nada foi mais do que suficiente.<p>

"_Sunny,_

_Acho que a essa altura você já deve saber o que aconteceu._

_Me desculpe por ter saído antes, sem avisar e te deixar sem notícias por todo esse tempo, mas você sabe que temos que evitar contato por carta, ainda mais agora que estamos sendo mais vigiados do que antes._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Eu estou com saudades._

_Provavelmente não te contei que há alguns dementadores atrás de mim, então, depois de ler isso, queime._

_Te amo,_

_Fred._

_PS: a parte dos dementadores é brincadeira, tá?"_

Suspirei, relendo a carta. Ele parecia preocupado – tirando a brincadeirinha estúpida que quase me matou do coração -, mas quem não estaria nessa situação? O Sr. Weasley estava no St. Mungus, afinal de contas, em estado grave! Bem, num estado bem menos grave do que antes, mas ainda é grave.

- Sunny?

Ergui os olhos da carta e encarei minha mãe, parada no batente da porta.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Está, Fred finalmente mandou notícias!

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si, vindo se sentar ao meu lado em seguida.

- Bem, já que chegamos ao assunto 'Fred'... – ela respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem; franzi o cenho – Então, tem coisas que nós precisamos conversar, bem, quando duas pessoas se amam muito e têm um relacionamento, hum, sério, eles geralmente...

- Mãe, não. – interrompi, corando até o último fio de cabelo ao perceber aonde ela queria chegar.- Não precisamos ter essa conversa.

- Mas é lógico que precisamos! – ela me interrompeu. – Você precisa saber...

- Não – balancei a cabeça e me pus de pé – Não quando _já sei_ do que se trata. Agora vamos descer antes que o tio Owen tenha crias por ter que esperar mais pelo jantar...

Empurrei minha mãe pelos ombros até a porta, levando-a para a sala. Ela estava estupefata, murmurando incrédula: "Já sabe? Como assim já sabe?"

* * *

><p>O feriado passou rápido. Rápido demais. Não que eu me importasse, porque, no momento, eu queria desesperadamente voltar para Hogwarts e ver Fred.<p>

Ele não mandara outra carta e não tentara outra forma de comunicação. Então, sim, eu estava preocupada, não é muito difícil de me imaginar procurando-o feito louca na estação King's Cross, é?

Porém, para o meu desespero, demorou eras para eu achá-lo em uma cabine com Jorge, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina.

- Fred! – exclamei, abraçando-o. – Como você está? E o seu pai? Tudo bem, sem mais surpresas? Não saiu em nenhuma missão, certo? Se a resposta for sim, eu vou te matar! E, ah!, como eu estava preocupada!

Fred riu e me afastou gentilmente, fazendo-me sentar ao seu lado.

Ele pigarreou e começou a responder: - Eu estou bem, assim como meu pai que já até saiu do St. Mungus. Sim, está tudo bem e não, não houveram mais surpresas. A Sra. Weasley nunca deixaria a pessoa que vos fala sair em uma missão, então a resposta é não também. E, eu também estava preocupado.

O pessoal da cabine nos lançava olhares estranhos, mas isso não era algo anormal para mim, então ignorei-os.

Considerando a distância de Londres até Hogwarts, a viagem passou rápido e, num piscar de olhos, estávamos jantando no Salão Principal... com Ness e Lola travando uma guerra de tomates-cereja (?)

- Comida é pra comer, porra! – gritou Selly, após ser acertada no nariz por um dos tomates. – Parem de agir feito crianças e tratem de enfiar esses tomates goela a baixo!

- Mas eu não estou com fome! - respondeu Ness, dando de ombros, preparando-se para jogar outro tomate.

- Ah, sim, tenho certeza que o búlgaro saciou toda a sua fome...

Ness mudou sua rota e jogou o tomatinho na direção de Selly, fazendo um gesto obsceno quando a outra objetou.

- Como foi o Natal aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntei para Lys.

- Tranquilo na medida do possível com a sapa, mas acabei passando as duas semanas enfurnada no salão comunal, lendo.

- Achou um livro bom, então?

- Não, revisei para os NIEM's.

- Surpreendente.

- E eu não sei? – ela sorriu levemente.

- Como estão seus pais? – perguntei e o sorriso desapareceu.

- Pelo o que eu soube, eles viajaram para não ter que passar o Natal lá em casa, mas devem estar bem. – respondeu. – Eles não falam nada nas cartas, então eu meio que não tenho como saber...

- Ah. – falei, arrependendo-me por ter perguntado algo tão ruim na hora do jantar. – Desculpe-me.

- Não se preocupe. – ela disse.

- Você ficou sabendo o que aconteceu com os Weasleys antes do feriado? – perguntou-me Ness, fazendo-me virar para ela.

- O Sr. Weasley foi atacado. – murmurei e elas prenderam a respiração. – Ele foi para o St. Mungus, mas já está melhor.

- Mas... atacado como? – perguntou Lys, que tinha o rosto pálido, provavelmente pela lembrança do que acontecera a seu irmão.

- Eu não posso dizer. – respondi, fazendo uma careta.

- Bem, pelo menos ele sobreviveu. - ela disse.

- É, graças a Merlin.

Ela baixou o olhar para o seu prato e manteve-se em silêncio pelo resto do jantar. Nos entreolhamos e continuamos a comer.

Depois de um tempo sem silêncio, Selly limpou a garganta e, com um sorriso malicioso, falou: - Então, Lola, como foi seu feriado? Soube que o Riley ficou em Hogwarts também... Vocês ficaram aqui, _sozinhos_, com mais salas vazias, sem aula, mais tempo para ficarem juntos e não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar ou interromper... Fizeram alguma coisa interessante?

- Credo Selly, quantas perguntas! E você quis dizer o que exatamente com 'algo interessante'? – disse Lola.

- Ah, nada, nada... – Selly desconversou, como se já tivesse conseguido a resposta que queria.

Reprimi o riso e concentrei-me no jantar. Assim que terminei a sobremesa, despedi-me delas e me levantei raptando Fred no caminho para fora do salão. Ele, claro, não protestou e acompanhou-me até uma das passagens secretas que – sempre – estava vazia.

Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, empurrei-o contra a parede e o beijei. Decorridos alguns minutos, nos separamos, praguejando o oxigênio e ele sorriu maliciosamente antes de dizer: - Saudades?

- Muitas! Nunca mais quero passar tanto tempo longe de você, foi horrível! Principalmente sem notícias.

- É, me desculpe por isso. – ele disse. – Mas você sabe por que eu não pude falar nada.

- Infelizmente – fechei a cara e Fred beijou minha testa.

- Isso não vai durar para sempre.

Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Maldito Você-Sabe-Quem! – praguejei. – Por que não morreu da primeira vez?

- Não reclame para mim! A culpa é do Harry que não fez o trabalho direito!

- Coitado dele, nem podemos brincar com isso. Ele só tem 15 anos e tem mais história pra contar que a minha mãe!

Fred puxou o meu rosto para cima.

- Mas nós não viemos aqui para falar dele, né?

Mordi o lábio.

- Pelo menos não mencionei o nome de Jorge nenhuma vez.

- Já é um progresso... – disse e selou nos lábios.

* * *

><p>Na manhã de segunda-feira, os murmúrios estavam mais presentes do que normalmente no Salão Principal. E eu não me demorei em descobrir a razão disso. Assim que eu, Lola e Ness nos sentamos a mesa para tomar café-da-manhã, Lys nos estendeu o Profeta Diário antes de sair correndo até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.<p>

Na manchete do jornal estava escrito:

FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN  
>MINISTÉRIO TEME QUE BLACK SEJA O "PONTO DE REUNIÃO"<br>PARA ANTIGOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE

- Ah, meu Merlin! – exclamou Ness e começou a ler a matéria.

- Eles acham que foi Black? Que Black? – perguntou Lola.

- Sirius Black. – respondi, revirando os olhos. – Como se ele fosse fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Como sabe que não?

Ops.

- Hã... Eu suponho que ele não seria capaz de tanto. – menti.

Argh! Odeio ter que mentir para uma das minhas amigas, mas entrar para Ordem faz você ter de fazê-lo às vezes.

- Ele era seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem antes e pode muito bem estar ajudando seus coleguinhas agora!

Assenti e comecei a me servir, encerrando o assunto sobre Black.

- Belatriz Lestrange. – murmurou Ness. – Ela é foda.

Olhei-a com o cenho franzido

- Como você pode dizer algo assim de uma assassina? – indaguei.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Só estou dizendo o que eu acho. – disse e bebeu seu leite com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Eu e Lola trocamos olhares questionando a atitude dela, mas nada falamos.

Depois de tomar o café-da-manhã, lembrei-me de que tinha de falar com Gina sobre o fato dela e de Harry serem mais discretos. Antes que pensem algo de mim, deixe-me esclarecer: Sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu me preocupo com isso por conhecer o gênio Weasley e saber que caso os irmãos (lê-se Rony) descobrirem de outra forma a não ser deles próprios contando seria muito pior.

De qualquer maneira, após pensar muito e concluir que não, não era uma 'traição' a Fred ajudar a irmã dele a ser feliz e viver um amor, fui a busca de Gina que estava saindo da sala de DCAT, de acordo com a informação de Hermione.

Quando finalmente achei-a, corri até ela.

- Gina, posso falar com você?

Ela sorriu.

- Claro, Sunny.

Gina me seguiu até um corredor menos movimentado e, quando me virei para ela, vi-a olhando-me, curiosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Bem – comecei, inspirando profundamente. – Eu vi você e Harry outro dia, no corredor.

As bochechas dela coraram levemente.

- Eu...

- Fred estava comigo, mas ele não viu nada. – interrompi-a antes que ela começasse a se desculpar. – Eu sei que não deveria estar me intrometendo, mas eu suponho que seus irmãos não vão reagir bem se descobrirem o que vocês estão fazendo em segredo.

- É provável que não, principalmente Ron.

- Então, já que vocês não querem contar a eles, apenas sejam, hum, mais cuidados, sim?

Ginny sorriu.

- Certo, e... obrigada. – falou. – Eu vou acabar com esse segredo assim que puder, também.

- Não agradeça, estou apenas cumprindo o meu papel.


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/Lys&Lola: A partir desse capítulo, teremos que apressar as coisas um pouco, senão a Shine não acabará nunca! LOL. Enjoy.**

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 9**

**(Sunny's POV)**

Alguns dias, o feriado de Páscoa e muitas coisas estranhas depois, estávamos de volta a Sala Precisa, desta vez aprendendo a conjurar um Patrono. Tecnicamente, nós do sétimo ano, iríamos aprender a conjurar um neste semestre, mas nada como se adiantar, certo?

Bem, antes de prosseguir, deixe-me explicar o porquê das tais 'coisas estranhas' que me referi anteriormente. Ontem Umbridge protagonizou outro escândalo: ela expulsou a professora Trelawney. Sim, caros, ela não é a melhor professora do mundo, mas é uma pessoa de bom coração e não merecia aquela humilhação toda de ser demitida na frente dos próprios alunos. Claro que o diretor Dumbledore interferiu e impediu Umbrigde de bani-la de Hogwarts - o que não agradou nem um pouco a sapa – e disse que já havia achado um novo professor.

E ele era um centauro.

Os centauros que não se ofendam, mas... um centauro? Quem escolhe um centauro para dar aula? Ah, sim, estamos falando da pessoa que escolheu o professor Quirrel, que tinha Você-Sabe-Quem na nuca, o professor Moody, que no final descobrimos ser um Comensal da Morte disfarçado, e a professora Umbrige, que pode ser considerada esposa do demônio.

Dumbledore definitivamente não sabe escolher seus professores.

Voltando para o presente, estávamos na Sala Precisa, como comentei antes, e aprendendo o feitiço do Patrono. Yay!

- Pensem assim, todo grande bruxo da história começou como nós, estudantes. Se eles conseguiram, por que não nós? – dizia Harry, enquanto passava pela sala.

Estávamos tentando conjurar um patrono corpóreo e, surpreendentemente, a maioria estava conseguindo – menos os alunos mais novos e um menino da Grifinória, cujo nome acho que é Neville alguma-coisa.

Com a varinha em mãos, vasculhei minha mente por uma lembrança feliz. Eu sabia que seja ela qual fosse, envolveria Fred.

Inconscientemente, a imagem da mão de Fred descendo pela minha cintura e alcançando a minha coxa invadiu a minha a cabeça. No mesmo instante as minhas bochechas coraram.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – exclamei e uma fumaça prateada saiu da varinha.

- Você está segurando a varinha errado. – disse Harry, segurando meu braço e arrumando a varinha da minha mão. – Agora pense em sua memória e tente novamente.

Ele se afastou um pouco e eu falei o feitiço novamente. E desta vez deu certo.

Um cavalo...? Não, um _unicórnio_ saiu da ponta da minha varinha e galopou no ar por alguns instantes antes de desaparecer.

- Parabéns, Sun! – parabenizou-me Fred, abraçando-me por trás.

- Obrigada – respondi, sorrindo.

Ele riu e me soltou, delicadamente.

- Qual é o seu Patrono? – perguntei, virando-me para encará-lo

Fred desviou os olhos e, por um momento, pude jurar que ele tinha corado.

- Eunãoconsiguiproduzirum. – murmurou, com a voz enrolada.

- Quê?

- Eu não consegui produzir um. – repetiu, mais alto.

Aha! Eu não estou ficando louca, ele realmente corou desta vez.

- Pare de rir! – exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, num gesto de censura.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Ignorando o olhar cético que ele lançara, guardei minha varinha no bolso e segurei o braço dele.

- Tudo o que você tem de fazer é pensar em uma lembrança feliz – pisquei os olhos sugestivamente em sua direção -, e depois fazer este movimento.

Soltei seu braço e esperei.

- Qual lembrança eu escolho? – perguntou. – Tem tantas!

Fechei a cara para Fred. Ele piscou um dos olhos para mim, riu e ergueu a varinha.

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Da ponta de sua varinha, um animal quádruplo – que depois reconheci como uma hiena – saiu trotando pela sala. Orgulhosa de meu excelente trabalho como professora, observei o animal prateado desaparecer e me virei para Fred, sorrindo.

- Perfeito...

De repente, ouvi a porta da sala abrindo e fechando muito rapidamente sem que ninguém entrasse por ela. Fiquei curiosa, até ver um pequeno elfo com várias e coloridas gorros de lã correndo em direção a Harry.

- Oi, Dobby! – disse ele. – Que é que você... Que aconteceu?

A sala ficou silenciosa enquanto o elfo tentava controlar a respiração e o tremor que balançava seu corpo. Os últimos patronos conjurados se dissiparam e a sala caiu em uma escuridão sinistra.

- Harry Potter, meu senhor... – esganiçou-se o elfo, ainda tremendo da cabeça aos pés. – Harry Potter, meu senhor... Dobby veio avisar... mas os elfos foram avisados para não contar...

Ele correu a bater a cabeça na parede. Harry fez menção de agarrá-lo, mas o elfo meramente quicou na pedra graças aos seus oito gorros. Hermione e algumas outras garotas (lê-se: Lys e Lola) soltaram gritinhos de medo e pena.

- Que aconteceu, Dobby? – perguntou Harry, agarrando o bracinho do elfo e mantendo-o afastado de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse encontrar para se machucar.

- Harry Potter... ela... ela... - Dobby deu um forte soco no nariz com o punho livre. Harry agarrou-o também.

- Quem é "ela", Dobby?

O elfo ergueu os olhos ligeiramente vesgo, e pronunciou algo que não pude ouvir.

- Umbrigde? – perguntou Harry, horrorizado.

Dobby confirmou, e em seguida tentou bater a cabeça nos joelhos de Harry. O garoto o segurou à distância dos braços.

- Que tem Umbridge? Dobby... ela não descobriu isso... nós... a AD?

Ele o olhou de forma aterrorizada e, em seguida, tentou se chutar, fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

- Ela está vindo? – perguntou Harry, calmamente.

Dobby deixou escapar um uivo.

- Está, Harry Potter, está!

Harry se endireitou e olhou-nos.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO! – berrou – CORRAM!

Senti Fred agarrar o meu punho e puxar-me com força em direção a porta. Corremos para fora da sala e ele nos levou até uma das passagens secretas e andamos até um ponto, até que paramos para descansar. Já disse que odeio correr? Não? Então, tá.

- Mulher maldita, essa não? – comentei, quando minha respiração já havia voltado ao normal.

- Isso logo irá acabar, Sun. – respondeu, misteriosamente.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que Jorge e eu temos um plano.

- E do que se trata, especificamente?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Bem, o plano ainda não está totalmente formado, então, prometo que antes de nós decidirmos pô-lo em prática, eu te explico tudo, ok?

Franzi o cenho.

- Por que não posso saber agora?

- Porque não, curiosa. – ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz.

Mostrei a língua para ele de modo infantil e Fred riu.

- Hum, só por curiosidade – desconversei -, qual foi a sua lembrança? Para conjurar o Patrono, digo.

- Foi uma qualquer... – respondeu.

Bufei, impaciente, arrancando-lhe uma risada.

- A lembrança foi do dia em que nos conhecemos, Sun.

Corei, exclamando um 'ah!'. A lembrança que ele escolhera era tão romântica e a minha tão... tarada.

- Que foi?

Balancei a cabeça e coloquei-me na ponta dos pés, beijando sua bochecha. Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio até que resolvemos voltar a caminhar.

Fred conhecia os mistérios do castelo – se duvidar sabia até onde era a tal da Câmara Secreta -, então não demoramos muito para chegar e, em pouco tempo, estávamos em frente a gárgula da Corvinal.

- Será que os outros conseguiram fugir? – perguntei.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu. – Amanhã descobriremos.

- E como Umbridge soube?

- Amanhã descobriremos. – repetiu.

Fiz uma careta para ele e Fred sorriu.

- Boa noite, Sun.

- Boa noite.

Respondi a pergunta e adentrei o salão comunal.

* * *

><p>Sentei-me na mesa da Corvinal, numa manhã qualquer, e comecei a me servir, um pouco antes das corujas chegarem, como em toda manhã.<p>

- Que alvoroço – comentou Lys.

- Parece que é nova edição d'O Pasquim – Selly murmurou, olhando para a revista de ponta cabeças, com um conhecido rosto na capa, que cobria o rosto de uma garota sentada ao lado de Ness.

- Pasquim? – perguntei.

- É, aquela revista bizarrona que o pai da Luna publica – Lola murmurou.

Por detrás da revista, o rosto de Luna apareceu. Os olhos tão arregalados como sempre faziam com que ela parecesse uma louca e, quando você realmente a conhecia, tinha certeza de que ela era.

- Hum... Alô, Luna – cumprimentou Lola, com as bochechas coradas.

- Bizarrona? – perguntou, com uma leve ruga se formando entre suas sobrancelhas.

– Eu quis dizer interessante – corrigiu-se, rapidamente. – Hum... Posso dar uma olhada?

Ela assentiu e lhe passou a revista. Lola deu uma olhada na capa e quase cuspiu seu suco de abóbora.

- Olhem só para isso! – exclamou, mostrando-nos a revista.

O rosto de um Harry sorridente cobria a capa, e os dizeres em vermelho embaixo chamavam atenção:

_Harry Potter enfim revela:_

_A verdade sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e a noite que viu seu retorno_

Nós juntamos as cabeças e lemos toda a entrevista com Harry. Pareciam que todas as pessoas da escola haviam adquirido uma revista, e todos estavam falando sobre ela.

Porém, a diversão durara pouco. Não chegara a hora do almoço e já havia outros enormes avisos nos murais das Casas, nos corredores e até mesmo dentro das salas com os seguintes termos:

_POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

_O estudante que for encontrado de posse da revista_

O Pasquim _será expulso._

_A ordem acima está de acordo com o_

_Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Sete_

_Assinado: Dolores Joana Umbridge ,_

_Alta Inquisidora_

- Eu odeio essa velha – Selly falou, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu também – Ness disse. – Mas isso não vai impedir as pessoas de _falar sobre _o assunto. É polêmico.

- Só espero que Fred e Jorge façam algo logo – murmurei. – Não aguento mais essa mulher.

* * *

><p>- Sunny! Você tem que ver isso! – gritou Lola, enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar no quarto. – Dumbledore foi expulso pelo ministro da Magia e Umbrigde é a nova diretora!<p>

- O QUÊ? – exclamei em resposta, acompanhando-a até o salão comunal.

No mural de avisos, havia um grande pergaminho branco com os dizeres:

_POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

_Dolores Joana Umbrigde (Alta Inquisitora) substituiu__  
><em>_Alvo Dumbledore na diretoria da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_A ordem acima está de acordo com o__  
><em>_Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Oito._

_Assinado: Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge,__  
><em>_Ministro da Magia._

- Ah, meu Merlin! Com Dumbledore fora, a escola virará um inferno!

- Eu sei! – ela respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto, nervosamente. – Que ódio que eu sinto daquela mulher!

- E o sentimento é mútuo. – disse Lys, que acabara de descer. – Umbrigde odeia os alunos e ter que lecionar aqui.

- Deveria é ter ficado no ministério, bajulando o seu querido Cornélio.

- Ela deveria não ter nascido, isso sim. – corrigiu-me Ness, aparecendo de sabe-se lá onde. – Vamos ir tomar café? Estou morta de fome!

Saímos do salão comunal e nos dirigimos ao salão principal, que estava lotado e com mais murmurinhos do que o normal com a – trágica – notícia. Enquanto passava pela mesa da Grifinória, Fred parou-me e sem uma palavra colocou um bilhete na minha mão.

Quando fiz menção de falar algo, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez um gesto para que eu continuasse andando.

Assim que me sentei a mesa, abri o bilhete.

_Não vá ao terceiro andar na hora do almoço._

_Fred._

Franzi o cenho para o bilhete e o guardei no bolso, em seguida.

O que ele e Jorge estariam tramando?

A resposta para a minha pergunta seria apenas respondida na hora do almoço, assim como Fred falara no bilhete.

Eu estava, normalmente, servindo-me com um pouco de suco de abóbora, quando escuto um barulho ensurdecedor, seguido de vários gritos vindos de alguns andares a cima.

- O terceiro andar está pegando fogo! – gritou um segundanista da Lufa-Lufa.

Temerosa demais para subir e ver com meus próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo, fiquei atenta a qualquer informação. De acordo com umas meninas do quinto ano que estavam sentadas perto de mim no almoço e haviam acabado de se sentar, estava tendo uma explosão de fogos de artifícios encantados no terceiro andar e era praticamente impossível se locomover sem sair com o cabelo chamuscado.

Quando me encaminhei para a sala de Feitiços, vi que os tais fogos não haviam permanecido apenas no terceiro andar e sim, estavam espalhados por toda a escola.

Em geral, a escola virou um pandemônio e não tivemos aulas nesse dia.


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 10**

**(Sunny's POV)**

- Fred, por que não me contou que iria colocar fogo na escola? – perguntei a Fred, mais tarde, quando nos encontramos depois da aula.

As coisas já estavam mais tranquilas e a maioria dos fogos de artifícios já havia desaparecido há essa altura.

- Porque você tentaria me impedir. – ele respondeu, meio confuso por eu não estar brigando com ele, provavelmente.

- É claro que não!

- Se você soubesse do resto do plano, sim.

- E qual é o resto do plano? – perguntei, temerosa.

- Eu e Jorge vamos sair da escola.

- VOCÊS VÃO O QUE? – exclamei.

- Não grite, Sun. – ele disse. – Bem, pensei que você soubesse que estudar não é o meu forte e que se pudesse já teria saído faz tempo, mas... agora, com Umbrige como diretora e um futuro planejado pela frente, não vejo razão em continuar.

- Fred, não há como ter um futuro planejado sem estudo! – falei, exasperada.

- Tudo o que preciso saber já sei e...

- Você vai seguir com a ideia de uma loja de logros? – interrompi-o.

Há um tempo Fred havia me contado seu sonho de abrir uma loja como a Zonko's só que com produtos diferentes, que servissem para ajudar e divertir as pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Eu sempre achara essa ideia louca e algumas vezes, tentara convencê-lo a mudar de ideia, mas sempre falhei. Fazia pouco tempo que ele viera feliz me avisar que a compra de um estabelecimento no Beco Diagonal havia ocorrido com sucesso e agora só faltava se mudarem para lá e arrumar a loja para a abrirem.

- Vou, você sabe que venho trabalhando nisso com Jorge há anos!

Assenti.

- Mas há realmente necessidade de sair da escola? – perguntei, num fio de voz.

- Sei que teremos de nos separar, mas será apenas por um tempo curto. Logo o ano acaba, você se forma e nós poderemos viver... como é que os trouxas dizem?, felizes para sempre, certo?

- É. – dei um meio sorriso. – Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

- Eu também. – disse, e me abraçou.

- Vai mandar notícias?

- Todos os dias, se precisar.

- Tem que me prometer que vai tomar cuidado e não vai sair falando mal de Você-Sabe-Quem em todo lugar, os comensais podem te achar e... ah, não quero nem pensar! – falei e levei minhas mãos para o rosto, em desespero.

Fred gargalhou e afastou minhas mãos, guardando-as entre as suas.

- Sunny, pare de drama! Eu vou me comportar direitinho, prometo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu não nasci ontem, sabe.

- É, eu sei que não, mas estou dizendo a verdade, vou tomar cuidado.

- Se não tem jeito mesmo... - suspirei dramaticamente.

Fred beijou minha bochecha e disse: - O tempo irá passar tão rápido que quando você menos esperar já estará formada e casando-se comigo.

- Isso é um pedido?

- Não, é a constatação de um fato. – disse e começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

* * *

><p>- Lys, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, alguns dias depois, quando a encontrei enquanto acompanhava as pessoas que se amontoavam no Salão de Entrada.<p>

Quando chegamos lá, deparei-me com Fred e Jorge encarando Umbridge, que sorria de maneira misteriosa, quase triunfante.

- Então! – disse ela. – Então... vocês acham divertido transformar o corredor da escola em um pântano?

- Achei bastante divertido – respondeu Fred, encarando-a sem o menor sinal de medo.

Filch, o zelador, abriu caminho para se aproximar de Umbrigde, quase chorando de felicidade.

- Apanhei o documento, diretora. – disse, acenando o pergaminho animadamente. – Tenho o documento e tenho as chibatas prontas... ah... me deixe fazer isso agora...

Arregalei os olhos e cobri a boca com as mãos.

- Muito bem, Argo. Vocês dois – continuou ela, olhando para Fred e Jorge -, vocês vão aprender o que acontece com malfeitores na minha escola.

- A senhora sabe de uma coisa? – disse Fred. – Acho que não vamos não.

Ele se virou para Jorge.

- Jorge, acho que já passamos da idade de receber educação em tempo integral.

- É, tenho sentido isso também – comentou Jorge, feliz.

- Está na hora de testarmos os nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha?

- Decididamente.

E, antes que Umbridge dissesse uma palavra, eles ergueram as varinhas e falaram juntos: - _Accio _vassouras!

Ouvi um estrondo ao longe. As vassouras de Fred e Jorge, uma delas ainda arrastando a pesada corrente e o gancho de ferro com que Umbrigde as pregara na parede, voaram velozes ao encontro dos seus donos, parando bruscamente diante dos dois.

- Não a veremos mais. – disse Fred a professora, enquanto passava a perna por cima da vassoura.

- É, e não precisa mandar notícias. – completou Jorge, montando a própria vassoura.

Fred correu os olhos pelos estudantes até que achou-me e piscou um dos olhos.

- Se alguém tiver vontade de comprar um Pântano Portátil, conforme demonstramos lá em cima, pode nos procurar no Beco Diagonal, número noventa e três: Gemialidades Weasley – disse em voz alta. – Nossas novas instalações.

- Descontos especiais para os alunos de Hogwarts que jurarem que vão usar os nossos produtos para se livrar dessa morcega velha. – acrescentou Jorge, apontando para Umbrigde.

- IMPEÇÁ-OS! – ela gritou, mas era tarde demais.

Quando tentaram impedir com que Fred e Jorge fossem embora, eles deram impulso no chão e se projetaram a alguns metros no ar.

- Infernize ela por nós, Pirraça. – disse Fred, e o poltergeist tirou o chapéu e os saudou.

Sob dezenas de aplausos, eles saíram em alta velocidade pelas portas de entrada abertas, deixando Hogwarts (e a mim) definitivamente.

* * *

><p>A falta que Fred fazia era tanta que acabei, por falta do que fazer, indo à biblioteca nas horas livres para estudar. Eu sei, eu sei, inacreditável! Mas, bem, os NIEMs estão aí, e, se não estudar para eles, eu possivelmente trabalharei num posto de gasolina qualquer.<p>

- Olá – Lys cumprimentou, com os braços cheios de livros e sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Olá – sorri para ela, erguendo os olhos do livro de Poções. – Veio estudar?

- Não me olhe desse jeito – repreendeu, com um leve sorriso torto. – Eu posso estudar quando quero, sim?

- Definitivamente, a nova Lys me assusta – murmurei.

Ela me mostrou a língua e eu ri.

- Acostume-se – falou, simplesmente.

Os dias estavam deixando de ser _tão _frios e estavam ficando suportáveis, por assim dizer. Era possível sair para os jardins e não acabar com os pés afundados até os joelhos na neve.

Então, nós podíamos deixar a biblioteca escura e fechada e ir estudar nos claros e frescos jardins.

Num dia qualquer, eu e Bella estávamos indo juntas para o campo de Quadribol, lamentando sobre a crueldade da vida. Basicamente, a saída de Fred e Jorge, e os NIEMs.

Entramos no campo e sentamo-nos nas arquibancadas. Nós não estávamos tão animadas quanto estaríamos num jogo de Quadribol em que víssemos nossos namorados em vassouras zanzando para lá e para cá de um jeito _sexy_, e nós não tínhamos Fred e nem Jorge para nos incentivar a ir ao jogo por vontade própria.

- E o time da Grifinória entra em campo! – narrou Lino Jordan –Gina Weasley está substituindo Harry Potter no posto de apanhador! Com o desempenho dos Weasley, podemos esperar grandes feitos dela nesta partida!

Os jogadores da Corvinal entraram em campo, logo em seguida e se posicionaram em frente aos da Grifinória. Os capitães dos times apertaram as mãos e Madame Hooch apitou, iniciando a partida.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Futura-Senhora-Weasley,<em>

_Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts? Os professores conseguiram tirar o pântano dos corredores? Espero que não, a cara daquela sapa velha sempre que passa por lá é hilária._

_Bem, Jorge e eu nos mudamos para as Gemialidades Weasley, mas ainda não abrimos a loja por completo. Há muito para se fazer, e não encontramos os antídotos das vomitilhas nas caixas de mudança, o que é um problema grande. Acho que quando você vier nos visitar nas férias, terá de nos dar uma mãozinha._

_Os NIEMs estão perto, pelo que eu sei. E, mesmo sabendo que você provavelmente está passando os dias enfurnada na biblioteca com o nariz grudado naquelas páginas mofadas dos livros, sugiro que saia e tome um ar fresco de vez em quando. E tente não ter um ataque de nervos na véspera, dizem que não é _tão _difícil quanto parece. De qualquer modo, boa sorte._

_Estou com saudades, e realmente espero que esteja bem._

_Ainda te amando,_

_Fred_

Sorri ao terminar de ler a carta e a coloquei de lado, pegando outro pedaço de pergaminho e escrevendo a resposta. É claro que mencionei o dia da formatura milhões de vezes, para fazer com que ele se lembrasse e viesse.

Por falta do que fazer, levantei-me e fui até o corujal, com o envelope da carta em mãos. Após descer e subir trilhões de escadas, cheguei ao corujal e procurei pela coruja de Fred, que havia deixado meu dormitório após entregar a carta.

Quando a encontrei, Atena piou e voou até mim. Prendi a carta em sua pata e a observei voar até a perder de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Olá, amados! Estamos postando antes porque vamos viajar e não poderemos postar na segunda-feira, então cá está! Eu acabei de ver que faltam poucos capítulos para a Shine a Light terminar, posso chorar? Sim? Obrigada, até o próximo. Lys x**

****N/Lola: Bem, aí está. Sem Fred e Jorge mais, life is sad LOL Como a Lys disse, nós vamos viajar e o capítulo veio antes, para a felicidade de vocês - q lol Espero que gostem! Lola xx****


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 11**

As duas semanas de testes dos NIEMs começava amanhã, e todas nós já havíamos estudo o suficiente para a vida toda, mas ainda assim estávamos nervosas.

Os alunos do sétimo ano no salão comunal da Corvinal estavam aglomerados em grupos, estudando de última hora e revisando o conteúdo para a primeira prova teórica, no período da manhã, que seria de Transfiguração.

- São tantas matérias para o curso de curandeira que pelo amor de Mérlin! – falei, relendo pela décima vez o meu resumo. - Tenho que fazer os sete NIEMs obrigatórios e ainda mais dois a parte.

- Não sei por que você quer fazer o Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – Lys disse – Não precisará disso.

- Ora, ninguém sabe o estado dos pacientes do St. Mungus, pode ter de tudo, preciso estar preparada.

- Pelo menos você não faz Runas Antigas – Lola murmurou – Será logo num sábado de manhã!

- Parem de reclamar – Ness resmungou. – Temos duas semanas de testes, e já estudamos tudo o que era possível, sabemos até as entrelinhas, então, parem de dar ataque.

- Vai me dar branco e eu vou esquecer as respostas de última hora, e terei de trabalhar num posto de gasolina para o resto da vida porque vou passar em Feitiços e reprovar em todas as outras – desabafei, soltando um muxoxo, ignorando Ness.

Ela revirou os olhos. Bem, Feitiços eu iria bem, porque era a minha matéria mais fácil, mas e as outras? E se eu confundisse as coisas?

- Ok, vocês estão me irritando com esse blá-blá-blá eu vou mal blá-bláblá – Selly falou, carrancuda. – Eu vou me deitar, boa noite, trouxas.

- Vou com você – Ness se levantou. – Tentem não morrer até amanhã, sim?

Elas se retiraram para o dormitório e Lola, Lys e eu continuamos revisando para a prova prática de Transfiguração. Quando subimos para nos deitar, apenas dois ou três alunos do sétimo ano ficaram, arrancando os cabelos.

No dia seguinte, caminhamos silenciosamente para o Salão Principal, o que era raro. Eu sentia o estômago revirar e um frio na barriga tomava conta de mim sempre que eu lembrava que teria de fazer uma das provas mais difíceis da minha vida em alguns minutos.

Ninguém falava muito no Salão, também. Era dia de teste em todos os anos, e o clima de tensão era quase tangível.

- Bom dia, corvinas – Bella cumprimentou.

Haviam grandes bolsas pretas sob seus olhos, o que indicava que ela tinha passado noite adentro estudando.

- Bom dia, grifinória – murmuramos, sem emoção.

Ela se sentou conosco para tomar o café-da-manhã e nós começamos a nos servir. Nenhuma de nós estava comendo como sempre, só uma coisa ou outra para não ficar sem nada.

- Meninas! – exclamou uma voz, correndo até nós.

Ergui os olhos e vi Yarah vindo em nossa direção, apressadamente, seu rosto expressava desespero.

- Qual o feitiço necessário para usar na transfiguração humana? Eu _esqueci!_

- Ah, caralho, sem revisões de última hora – falou Selly. – Vou me esquecer de tudo.

Lola revirou os olhos e respondeu a pergunta, dando espaço para que Yarah se sentasse também.

- Sinto que minhas tripas vão sair a qualquer momento – disse Ness, enquanto voltávamos para o salão comunal.

- Guarde seus comentários obscenos para si – Lys pediu.

Nick apareceu momentos depois e a levou em outra direção. Riley fez o mesmo com Lola, e Ness, Selly e eu ficamos sozinhas.

Tínhamos um período livre antes do teste, para que pudéssemos nos preparar e para que os alunos pudessem terminar o café, assim os professores poderiam ajeitar o Salão Principal para os NIEMs e NOMs.

Quando chegou o devido horário, voltamos para o salão e nos acomodamos nas carteiras, próximas umas das outras. Lola e Lys chegaram junto de Riley e Nick momentos depois e tomaram seus lugares mais ao fundo.

- Alunos, quietos! – a Professora Minerva pediu, e todos os burburinhos de conversas se extinguiram. – Bom, este é o primeiro de alguns NIEMs que vocês iram prestar. Quero afirmar que, qualquer pena de cola que existe nesse salão, será detectada e o aluno será suspenso. Se olharem para os lados, serão punidos. E todo e qualquer material que tiverem, ordeno que sejam guardados. Bom teste.

Ela fez um aceno com a varinha e pergaminhos voaram até as nossas mesas. Endireitei-me na cadeira, molhei minha pena e dei início ao teste.

* * *

><p>O teste de Transfiguração estava incrivelmente difícil, mas eu tenho certeza de que acertara algumas questões. No período da tarde, seguiu-se o teste prático, em que tivemos de transfigurar um grande armário num caldeirão de estanho (que foi bastante complicado, já que o meu caldeirão ficara meio avermelhado devido à madeira).<p>

No dia seguinte, fizemos os testes de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, teórico no período da manhã e prático de tarde. Fizemos o de Feitiços depois desse, que eu me saí muito bem na parte prática e teórica.

Devo admitir que, neste ano, meu desenvolvimento em Poções melhorou bastante, para a minha felicidade de tomar o curso de curandeira. O teste de Herbologia não foi o meu forte, e, quando Lys, Lola, Ness, Selly, Yarah, Bella e eu o revisamos depois, descobri que errara algumas, mas não era completamente assombroso, era? Quer dizer, eu vou passar assim mesmo.

Runas Antigas foi o teste que Lys e Lola fizeram no sábado de manhã, mas, como era uma matéria opcional que eu não decidira fazer, fiquei estudando para o teste de História da Magia, que seria segunda (e que eu fui extremamente mal. Fala sério, para que precisamos aprender sobre duendes?).

Astronomia, Aritmância e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foram os últimos testes que eu fizera, sendo o de Aritmância no mesmo dia do de TCM (já que eram matérias opcionais).

Finalmente, as duas semanas chegaram ao fim e nós pudemos descansar na nossa confortável sala comunal, esparramadas nas poltronas e aproveitando o momento em que não tínhamos de passar horas com o nariz a centímetros dos livros grossos.

- Agora, temos uma semana inteira para descansar até sair os resultados e nos formar – Selly falou, alegremente.

Joguei uma almofada em seu rosto e resmunguei.

- Cale a boca.

Ela riu.

Nós realmente não conseguimos aproveitar a nossa semana de folga, pois ficamos um pouco apreensivas, e ela se passara muito rápido.

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Ness berrou, sacudindo sua folha com os resultados. – PASSEI! PASSEI! _PASSEI_!

Ela e Selly começaram a fazer uma dancinha bizarra, cantando "_sou foda, sou foda, sou foda!". _Ambas haviam conseguido vários NIEMs.

- Sério? Excede Expectativas, em História da Magia? _Que notinha de merda _– Lola resmungou.

Abri o meu envelope e prendi a respiração. Enquanto meus olhos vagavam pelos resultados, mordi meu lábio com tanta força que senti gosto de sangue.

- E aí, Sunny, como foi? – Lys perguntou, espiando por cima de meu ombro.

_NIEM'S_

_(Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia)_

_Aluna: Sunny Kafka Setimanista_

_Transfiguração O_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas O_

_Feitiços O_

_Poções EE_

_Herbologia EE_

_História da Magia A_

_Astronomia O_

_Aritmância O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas O_

- Affe, que nerd – Lys disse, ainda por cima do meu ombro.

- Nerd? Eu tirei A em História da Magia! – exclamei, fazendo bico. – Vou trabalhar num posto...

-... De gasolina, sim, sim, já sabemos – Lola completou, puxando os resultados de minha mão e conferindo. – Pelo amor de Mérlin, Sunny! Você tirou seis Os, dois Es e um A. Você passou em tudo, tire essa cara de bunda do rosto, mulher!

Lancei uma careta em sua direção, mas não consegui não rir.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys & Lola: Então... oi. Pedimos desculpas pela demora (hoje faz exatos dois meses que nós não postamos, é), mas com a viagem, a formatura, as festas, as férias, o tumblr e a falta de inspiração nós não tivemos muito tempo para postar. Bem, mas cá está e esperamos que vocês gostem! Lys e Lola x**


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Shine a Light_**

**Capítulo 12**

- Ah, eu não acredito que nós vamos nos formar! – exclamou Lola, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

- Estou tentando não enlouquecer aqui, então faça-me o favor de não me lembrar disso. Obrigada. – respondeu Lys com os olhos fechados e as mãos apertando as têmporas.

Ri delas e voltei minha atenção para a minha beca. Ela era preta com alguns detalhes em azul e bronze, assim como nos grifinórios era com detalhes vermelho e amarelo, dos sonserinos era verde e prata e dos lufos apenas amarelo.

Eu estava nervosa, minhas mãos tremiam e a única coisa que minha mente fazia era projetar imagens da minha pessoa tropeçando ou fazendo algo vergonhoso enquanto deveria estar apenas fazendo meu papel de oradora. E ainda havia o misto de tristeza, felicidade e medo que confundia o meu coração. Estava triste por sair de Hogwarts, feliz por começar algo totalmente novo e com medo por o que nos espera nessa guerra.

Há pouco tempo, quando eu fui falar com o professor Flitwick, eu havia visto de relance a quantidade de pessoas que vieram para ver a formatura e... MEU MERLIN!, era muita gente! Assim que vi todas aquelas pessoas, meu estomago deu uma volta de 360 graus e eu me arrependi de ter almoçado.

- Sunny? – ouvi Ness me chamar. – Está na hora.

Respirei fundo e assenti.

- Vamos, então.

Todos os alunos da Corvinal, que antes estavam concentrados no salão comunal, andaram em uma fila até os jardins, onde seria realizada a cerimônia de formatura.

- Respira... inspira... respira... inspira. – Lola repetia como um mantra atrás de mim.

Eu estava quase fazendo a mesma coisa, mas deixemos isso de lado.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, encontramos os outros alunos e lá na fila da Grifinória, com a cara enfiada em um pedaço de papel, estava Bella.

- Ah, por que eu não trouxe a minha cola também? – murmurei.

- Porque você nem dormiu hoje e ficou lendo aquele texto repetidas vezes, talvez. – disse Lys em tom de deboche.

- Mas eu vou esquecê-lo, as pessoas a rirão de mim, o diretor Dumbledore vai desistir de me dar o diploma e eu vou trabalhar como faxineira em Hogwarts!

- Pare de drama, mulher! – disse Selly, exasperada.

- Não estou sendo dramática, estou sendo realis... – e a mão de Ness tapou a minha boca.

- Cala a boca.

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

- Sigam-me. – disse McGonagall e uma sensação de déjà vu atingiu-me fortemente, fazendo tudo girar ao meu redor.

Seguimo-la até o pequeno palco que havia sido montado para a ocasião e os professores nos dividiram entre as cadeiras por casas.

- Bem vindos a celebração de formatura da turma de 1995! – começou a professora McGonagall.

Em geral, a formatura ocorreu bem. Ninguém errou o discurso, apesar do discurso da oradora da Sonserina, Aria Bennert, ter sido um pouco sinistro e, em um piscar de olhos, eu estava sendo abraçada por minha mãe que, com lágrimas nos olhos, dizia:

- Parabéns, minha filha! Você estava perfeita! E o seu discurso? Por que escreveu algo tão emotivo, Sunny? Me fez chorar feito um bebê!

Ri e me desvencilhei dela, delicadamente.

- Obrigada, mãe. – falei. – O discurso não foi nada de mais, eu estava sem ideias para ele e acabei escrevendo-o de última hora.

- Estava ótimo, nem me venha com essa conversa. – falou meu pai. – E meus parabéns, Sunny.

Sorri e o abracei; ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Obrigada, pai. – disse contra seu peito.

- Sunny! – exclamou Bella atrás de nós.

Me virei e a vi correndo em nossa direção, eufórica e meio preocupada. Mau sinal.

- Olá, Sr. e Sra. Kafka. – ela cumprimentou e virou-se para mim: - Você viu Jorge ou Fred?

- Não... – respondi. – Deveria?

- Jorge disse que viria! – exclamou, furiosa. – Ele prometeu...!

Porém, atrás dela, estava o dito cujo. Jorge andava até nós, rindo e fazendo sinal para que eu não dissesse nada.

-... um irresponsável! – continuava Bella. – Completamente sem palavra – ele estava a poucos metros de nós -, agora perdeu um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida! – um passo e... - AH!

Bella se virou, vermelha, preparando-se para gritar com quem quer que fosse quando viu quem estava a sua frente.

- JORGE! – gritou e atirou-se em seus braços.

Ri e me virei para meus mais, dando privacidade (como se fosse possível com tanta gente no mesmo lugar) ao casal.

- Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou a minha mãe, sorrindo.

- São, as vezes são piores.

- Ah, Sunny, antes que eu me esqueça... – disse Jorge. – Fred ficou arrumando a loja, então não pôde vir.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Certo. – respondi, seca.

Como ele se atrevia? Ele também prometera vir à formatura! Disse até que me compraria flores! Ah, eu me vingaria dele. Ninguém promete algo a Sunny Kafka e não cumpre! E se Fred for esse alguém, é melhor ele correr para salvar sua vida.

Após almoçarmos todos juntos no Salão Principal e ouvirmos um último discurso do prof. Dumbledore, saí para pegar o meu malão e então, tomar o trem para Londres.

- Como é lindo aqui, Sun. – disse mamãe, olhando para o castelo, admirada.

- É, é sim. – suspirei.

- Bem, nós temos que ir agora. – falou papai. – O trem sai às 16h.

Assenti e os abracei.

- Nos vemos mais tarde em casa. – sorri e eles acompanharam os pais de Ness até a estação em Hogsmeade.

Segui o caminho até o salão comunal da Corvinal lentamente, apreciando cada passo como se minha vida estivesse para acabar. Quando finalmente cheguei, respondi a pergunta da gárgula e entrei no salão.

- É lindo, não? – perguntou Lys, surgindo de sabe-se lá onde.

- É... Vou sentir falta daqui. – murmurei em resposta.

Ela suspirou e adentrou o salão. Seguimos até os dormitórios e eu comecei a arrumar o meu malão. Enquanto fazíamos, Lola, Ness e Selly chegaram e começaram a fazer o mesmo.

- Assim como há sete anos, não? Só que estávamos menores e não fazíamos a mala, desfazíamos. – disse Selly.

Meus olhos marejaram e eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

- Guarde seus pensamentos nostálgicos para si, por favor. – falei e Selly riu.

- Pare com esse drama. – Ness reclamou, revirando os olhos. – Não é como se estivéssemos indo pra guerra! Só estamos seguindo em frente como todo mundo faz, ok?

- Me desculpe se isso significou algo para mim.

- Também significou para mim, Sunny, mas eu não vou ficar me lamentando por causa disso.

Mordi o lábio inferior e dei de ombros.

Assim que terminamos, descemos para o hall de entrada e esperamos que o resto dos alunos fizessem o mesmo. O que não demorou muito considerando que nós demoramos a descer e faltava pouca gente para irmos. Seguimos para a estação de Hogsmeade e embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Sentamo-nos em uma cabine vazia e Bella se juntou a nós.

- Posso me juntar a vocês? – perguntou Yarah, sorrindo, da porta da cabine.

- Não, eu não gosto de você. – brinquei e puxei-a para dentro, fazendo-a sentar-se conosco.

- Estranho, não? Voltar pra casa definitivamente. – ela perguntou.

- É, um pouco. – respondeu Lola. - Mas nós vamos nos acostumar.

- Ok, eu não lido bem com climas _depressivos – _Selly falou, com um sorriso maroto. – Quem quer perder para a mamãe aqui em Snap Explosivo?

Nós rimos e começamos a jogar. Acho que ficamos jogando esse jogo por horas, até ficar chato. Claro que ficou chato porque o carrinho de doces passara e isso nos distraiu - nós nos empanturramos de chocolate e todos os tipos de doce durante todo o resto da viagem.

Trocamos os nossos uniformes de Hogwarts por roupas trouxas quando nos aproximávamos da estação. Quando o trem parou por completo, a cabine recaiu num silêncio desconfortável. Selly colocou-se de pé e pegou a gaiola de sua coruja e passou a mão pela alça do malão.

- Por favor, sem lágrimas – pediu. – É só um trem.

Todas nós a copiamos e saímos do trem. A estação estava abarrotada de pessoas, por isso, atravessamos a barreira sem parar para dar uma boa olhada no local pela última vez como estudante. Bem, eu procurei inutilmente por Fred, mas era óbvio que ele não viria.

Com certo mau-humor, atravessei a barreira ao lado de Lola. Enquanto combinávamos o lugar em que nos encontraríamos em alguns dias para distrair, não consegui parar de olhar por cima do ombro, esperando que Fred caísse do céu.

- Eu vou atrás de vocês nas férias se não derem sinal de vida – Lys falou, ameaçadoramente, apontando o dedo para Ness, e em seguida para Selly. – E a desculpa do "mas não temos telefone!" não vai funcionar desta vez.

- Apoiada – Lola assentiu, estreitando os olhos na direção delas. – Iremos até a Cucunha se precisar.

- Então, Srtas... – Lys começou.

-... Não sumam! – Lola terminou.

Elas trocaram um sorriso enquanto Ness e Selly reviraram os olhos.

- Ok, _mãe – _responderam, juntas.

- Vocês me dão medo – Yarah murmurou, rindo.

- Você se acostuma – Bella falou, dando uma batidinha em seu ombro, sorrindo.

- Bem, ali estão meus pais – Lola disse. – Vejo vocês nas Gemialidades Weasley, daqui dez dias, sim?

Todas assentimos, felizes. Após as despedidas, todas foram embora. Procurei por um lugar oculto aos olhos dos trouxas, segurei firmemente a gaiola de minha coruja e o malão e aparatei.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, eu estava deitada em minha cama lendo um livro qualquer, tentando me distrair e não pensar no quão furiosa eu estava. Eu já havia lido aquele mesmo parágrafo umas cinquenta vezes, mas ainda não fazia ideia do que se trava – e nem fazia questão, não era um dos melhores livros.<p>

Assim que chegara em casa, fui recepcionada pelo melhor jantar de todos os tempos, com todas as minhas comidas favoritas e a melhor sobremesa do mundo, _petit gateau_. No geral, desde que chegara eu só engordei, mas bem, eu sobrevivo.

Certo, eu deveria estar me concentrando no livro, não em comida e... _o que foi isso?_

O barulho de algo batendo na porta da sacada ecoou pelo meu quarto uma, duas, três vezes e, depois de me decidir entre sair correndo e gritar, decidi agir sensatamente e ir até lá ver a razão do barulho. Sim, às vezes eu sou corajosa. _Às vezes_.

Fui até a sacada na ponta dos pés, abri as cortinas e destranquei as portas, lentamente, mas não havia nada. Absolutamente nada que poderia fazer barulho, pelo menos.

- Bu! – alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Gritei e me virei rapidamente pronta pra bater em quem quer que fosse quando vi... Fred?

- Por que fez isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não vim aqui para isso e sim para...

- Pedir desculpas? – sugeri.

- Ah, sim! Desculpe-me por não ter ido a sua formatura. – disse Fred.

- Posso saber por que você não foi?

- Estava ocupado e tinha um monte de coisas para resolver.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- É aí que quero chegar, então se você se importar de deixar o interrogatório para depois... Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Faça.

- Como se saiu nos NIEM's?

- Você realmente saiu da sua casa para vir me perguntar como eu me saí nos NIEM's? Sério, Fred?

- Ora, eu só estou preocupado com o desempenho da minha esposa na escola, porque os nossos filhos precisarão de alguém que se importe com isso e...

- Esposa?

- Sim, esposa, oras! É por isso que nós nos casamos!

- Mas nós não nos casamos. – falei.

- Não? – perguntou, olhando-me confuso. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho certeza absoluta disso, se tivéssemos nos casado, eu lembraria.

- Então, temos que dar um jeito nisso. – Fred falou, pensativo.

- Fred, você está bem? – perguntei, pausadamente.

- Estou sim, obrigado. – falou, assentindo em concordância. – E eu tive uma ideia maravilhosa. Venha.

Ele pegou a minha mão e levou-me até o limite da sacada. Bem ali, estava uma vassoura, cuja eu ainda não havia reparado antes, e foi nela que eu estava, segundos depois. Fred começou a voar em alta velocidade e, em poucos instantes, não se era possível ver a minha casa.

- Fred, você enlouqueceu de vez?

- Não ainda!

Pelas cuecas rosa de Merlin! O que estava acontecendo? Onde estávamos indo? E por que Fred estava agindo deste jeito? Estaria ele bêbado? Ou com febre? Ou em efeito daqueles bichinhos estranhos da Lovegood, os... céus, qual é o nome?, nárguiles?

Minutos mais tarde, estávamos diminuindo a velocidade e pousando em um pequeno gramado.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei, olhando ao redor.

Era uma praça bruxa, pelo o que pude perceber, havia algumas casas em volta e umas lojinhas, além de uma pequena capela. No geral, era um lugar muito bonito.

- Não pergunte, apenas confie em mim, sim? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Assenti, retribuindo o sorriso e peguei a mão que ele estendia em minha direção. Andamos até a capela em silêncio e eu reprimi todas as milhares de perguntas que surgiram na minha mente, quando Fred abriu a porta e nós adentramos.

Por dentro, não era uma simples capela. Era um dos lugares mais bonitos no qual eu já havia estado. Havia várias pinturas impecáveis no teto e nas paredes, além das janelas repletas de imagens que eu não podia identificar. Parecia-se muito com as igrejas trouxas.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – disse uma voz conhecida, que depois de juntar os neurônios, reconheci ser Bella. – Demoraram séculos!

Ela vinha em nossa direção com um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas em uma das mãos.

- Bella? O que está fazendo aqui? Aliás, o que estamos todos fazendo aqui?

- Você não é a única que foi pega de surpresa, acredite. – ela disse-me e virou-se para Fred. – Jorge acabou de ir falar com o juiz.

- Juiz? Que juiz? – perguntei.

Eles me ignoraram.

- Certo, vou atrás deles. – respondeu e encaminhou-se para sabe-se lá onde.

Virei-me para Bella.

- Pode me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Bella revirou os olhos e colocou o buquê em minhas mãos.

- Não sei também. Temos um noivo, uma noiva, duas testemunhas, um juiz, estamos em uma capela, você está segurando um buquê...

- Espera, quer dizer que... eu e Fred vamos nos casar?

Ela abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la.

- Ô desgraça – murmurou – Não fui eu que te contei. Finja surpresa.

- Mas... quê?

Bella empurrou-me até os fundos da capela, onde havia um pequeno altar. Fred apareceu de sabe-se lá onde junto de Jorge e um bruxo pequeno, com poucos cabelos grisalhos.

- Tudo bem? – Fred me perguntou, colocando-se ao meu lado.

- Você se refere a quê? – sussurrei. – Ao fato de eu ter acabado de saber que vou me casar ou ao meu humor?

Ele sorriu, levando minha mão aos lábios.

- Tudo bem se você não estiver pronta.

- Por favor – falei, puxando minha mão de volta e segurando o buquê junto ao peito. – Estive pronta a minha vida toda.

Fred riu e virou-se para o juiz. Jorge e Bella postaram-se ao nosso lado, como fieis padrinhos de casamento.

- Estamos aqui hoje para unir em matrimônio Sunny Kafka e Frederico Weasley...

Após um breve falatório do bruxo, em que percebi que Fred ficara um tantinho entediado, ele chegou no mais importante:

- Frederico Weasley, você aceita Sunny Kafka como sua esposa, para amá-la na saúde e na doença?

Ele, sem hesitar, encarou-me e sorriu.

- Aceito. – disse, com uma leve piscadela para mim.

- Sunny Kafka, você aceita Frederico Weasley como seu marido, para amá-lo na saúde e na doença?

- Aceito – respondi, prontamente.

Bella me entregou uma aliança quando chegou a minha vez de fazer os votos. Eu não havia preparado nada, mas algo veio em minha mente:

- Prometo te amar para todo o sempre – falei, tremendo ligeiramente ao colocar a aliança em seu dedo.

- Eu irei te amar até depois da morte. Saiba que sempre terei penas o suficiente para te reconquistar. Que irei atrás de você, não importa onde. – falou Fred, recebendo a aliança de Jorge e colocando-a, delicadamente, em meu dedo anelar. – Eu te amo, Sunny.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher – o bruxo disse, enquanto minhas lágrimas embaçavam a vista, mas, mesmo assim, não tirei os olhos de Fred.

Ele não esperou o bruxo terminar de falar, puxou-me para si e selou nossos lábios. Enlacei seu pescoço e retribui o beijo. Quando nos separamos, não consegui conter uma lágrima traiçoeira, que desceu alegremente pela minha bochecha.

- Não vai se arrepender, Sun – sussurrou, docemente, colocando uma mecha atrás de minha orelha. – Irei fazer de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, Frederico.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, antes de me soltar. Jorge e Bella nos deram os parabéns em seguida, e, pouco tempo depois, estava voltando para a minha casa, em cima da vassoura de Fred.

Quando chegamos, pousamos suavemente em minha sacada e descemos. Fred segurou minha mão e me levou até a beirada.

- Bela vista, você tem.

Sorri, aproximando-me dele e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ainda não acredito.

- Em quê?

- Que casei de jeans e a minha pior camiseta.

Fred riu e me abraçou, apoiando o queixo no topo de minha cabeça.

- Você está linda. Não precisa vestir roupa nenhuma para ficar bonita. – deitei a cabeça em seu peito. – Sou um cara de sorte.

- Obrigada por tudo – falei.

- Não, Sun – disse. – _Eu _agradeço.

Afastei-me o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos, enquanto o sol se punha e iluminava seus cabelos ruivos, fazendo parecer que eles estavam pegando fogo. Sorri para ele, que sorriu de volta.

- Só temos um problema agora – murmurei, após acordar do devaneio de seus olhos castanhos.

Ele franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

- Qual?

- Achar um jeito de contar para os meus pais que eu me casei.

**THE END**

(or not)


End file.
